Digimon el pasado de Davis y Kari
by Yog la Sombra del Amor
Summary: Cuando los elegidos derrotan a Malonmyotismon, jamás pensaron que tanto Davis como Kari, se conocieran de años antes. Pero, cuando una discusión entre ambos, lleva a Davis a desaparecer, Kari se vuelve loca y explota contra TK. Luego ella también desaparece, ahora los soberanos los persiguen, pero ¿por qué? Solo Davis y Kari pueden salvar al digimundo de un nuevo enemigo.
1. Misteriosas Desapariciones

Capitulo 1 "Desapariciones misteriosas"

-Dime, Davis, ¿Por qué me buscas tanto? Pregunta Kari con un aire de misterio, y para Davis era la pregunta más temida de todas las que ella podría hacerle, pero era cierto que ella merecía la verdad. -Bueno, la verdad es por que te amo Kari.

Al principio, creía que tú me amarías igual, pero me equivoque.

Dijo Davis al mismo tiempo que se hacia un incomodo silencio entre ellos.

Luego Davis continuo. -Creo Kari, que aún siendo amigos de la infancia, eso no significa mucho para ti, ¿verdad? Dijo Davis mientras no puede evitar llorar frente a ella, todo por que Kari parece que lo olvido, de cuando ellos tenian cuatro años, y estaban en el jardín de niños de Hikarigaoka. De pronto Kari al ver las lágrimas de Davis, lo recuerda todo, como si un velo se cayera de sus ojos.

Kari estaba frente a su primer mejor amigo en todo el mundo...

¿Comó pudo ella olvidarlo?

Pero el daño estaba hecho, y Davis llorando se fue por la puerta de la habitación de Kari, por que ambos estaban en la recidencia Kamiya.

Kari pasmada por lo que paso, no pudo detener a Davis, y menos decir algo para calmar sus sentimientos tan heridos, por la desconcideración de Kari.

Días más tarde...

Davis dejo de ver a sus amigos, incluso dejo de ver a Ken, y eso preocupo mucho a todos los niños elegidos.

Pero, la más prepcupada era la propia Kari, quién lo provoco todo en primer lugar. Y todo por que ella olvido su relación original con Davis.

¿Adónde fue Davis? ¿Comó estará en este momento? Y la peor pregunta de todas. ¿Davis está con alguien más que sí lo ame de verdad?

Kari no soportaba el complejo de _Culpa, _pero su dizque mejor amigo le dijo. -No te preocupes tanto Kari. Es Davis, al rato regresa con esa sonrisa tonta en su rostro. De verdad es lamentable. TK se río de Davis aún estando ausente, pero Kari no estaba de humor.

-¡Cierra la boca Takeru Takaishi! ¡No sabes cuanto odio a los que se burlan y difaman a mis amigos! ¡Especialmente a Davis! ¡¿Crees que te tolero por lindo y guapo?! ¡¡No sabes nada de mí, la verdadera yo, no me vez en realidad!! ¡Solo vez lo que te conviene ver eres despreciable! ¡¡Te Odio!!

Exclama Kari con todo el recentimiento que tenia dentro, y TK se quedo mudo de la sorpresa.

Luego Kari furiosa sale de la escuela, con los gritos de TK, y el maestro vociferando por ella detrás.

Pero, Kari rebeldemente los ignoro a todos.

Días más tarde...

Tai estaba muy preocupado por Kari, su hermana menor no le hablaba, ni tampoco comía nada. Tai temía que Kari, a este ritmo enfermara. Así que un día él y Gatomon, fueron a verla a su habitación.

Tok tok*

-¿Kari, hermanita? ¿Estas ahí? Te traje algo de comer. Vamos abre la puerta.

Dijo Tai medio preocupado igual que Gatomon, pero no hubo respuesta, solo silencio...

Gatomon se preocupo. -Esto no esta bien Tai, abre la puerta. Dijo Gatomon sintiendo un mal presentimiento, y Tai asintió y abrió la puerta.

En el interior no había nadie...

Solo una nota dejada atrás hablaba de alguien en el interior de la habitación.

Tai y Gatomon preocupados toman la nota, y al leerla comprenden una verdad secreta hasta entonces.

_Querido Tai y Gatomon.__Para cuando lean esta nota, yo ya me habré ido muy lejos, al Digimundo.__Esto lo hago por una razón egoista, sé que me van a buscar, pero, yo no quiero que se preocupen por mí.__Necesito un tiempo para mí, y tengo que encontrar a alguien muy especial para mí...__Sin él, yo no soy nadie.__Cada día que pasa, siento que muero. Como si la energía de la luz, me abandonara por completo.__He cometido un pecado imperdonable, y por ello ahora sufro como no se imaginan.__Pero, mi esperanza es encontrar al desaparecido "Querido de mi alma y espíritu" por que sin él, no puedo seguir adelante.__Adiós, y espero que sepan perdonar a esta egoista chica, que solamente hace lo que ella cree es lo mejor..._

_Kari._..

Al leer esta carta, Tai siente una tremenda desesperación y tristeza, y Gatomon no puede entender de que hablaba Kari en su carta. Todo era demasiado misterioso y repentino, por que la carta habla de sentimientos que hasta para Gatomon, le eran desconocidos.

De inmediato Tai pensó en abrir la puerta al digimundo, pero al encender la computadora de Kari, Tai se dio cuenta de que ella la dejo programada para responder a un password. Tai no sabía cual era la contraseña, y por lo tanto no podía saber por donde entró Kari al digimundo.

Desesperado por no seguir a su hermana menor, Tai suelta un golpe con el puño a la mesa de trabajo. Gatomon estaba asustada, por que esto se parece a lo que le paso a Ken, cuando huyo al digimundo siendo el emperador digimon.

Tai salio corriendo de la habitación, y llamo a los demás para dar aviso de esta lamentable desición de Kari...

Recuerdo...

Kari estaba muy triste por la separación de Gatomon, al final de la aventura. Después de derrotar a los dark masters, y hasta vencer a Apocalimon.

La elegida de la luz estaba cansada, y muy triste sin un amigo a su lado.

Por que su amigo TK vive con su mamá hasta zetagawa. Kari suspiro con tristeza y pesar, por que ella no puede hablar de esto con nadie, Tai se lo prohibio por que esta totalmente seguro de que nadie lo entendería.

Eso era lo más injusto para Kari, forzarla a mentir y hacer como si nada pasará. Cuando lo que más desea Kari en el mundo es hablar con alguien, que no sea Tai o los otros elegidos. Por que Kari siente algo dentro de ella...

Esta no fue de ninguna manera, la primera vez que ella ha estado dentro del digimundo...

Algo paso, algo que nadie sabe nada, excepto Kari que lo sabe, y ese otro al que extraña mucho...

¿Comó poder explicar a los demás, y hasta a sus padres, el que ella siente que no pertenece a este mundo?

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Sé muy bien que Tai trata de protegerme, pero, yo no necesito tantos cuidados. No es como si fuera una niña mimada o algo, ¿por qué Tai no puede ver que ya crecí y madure? Es tan injusto como me trata, y siento muchas ganas de hechar a correr lejos, pero, no puedo por que soy una cobarde... No tengo remedio, me falta valor, me faltas tú Davis... Dijo Kari con algunas lágrimas, mientras se columpia en un parque ella sola.

Ha pasado un año de todos los eventos en el digimundo, y Kari siente mucha pena y tristeza. Hasta que de pronto, caminando con tranquilidad, como si él haya sido invocado, aparece Davis entrando al parque.

-¿Kari? ¿Eres tú realmente? Pregunta Davis completamente sorprendido de ver a su smiga de nuevo, especialmente después del supuesto ataque terrorista en Hikarigaoka. Donde los dos se separaron, y pensaron nunca más verse.

Ese era un recuerdo que se quedo grabado para siempre en sus mentes.

Kari respinga fuertemente al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Davis, y al voltear ella lo ve ahí parado frente a ella. Kari brinca del columpio, y se lanza para abrasarlo.

-¡Oh Davis! ¡No sabes cuanto te he extrañado! ¡Esto es un milagro, apareces justo cuando más te necesitaba Davis! Exclama loca de contenta Kari, mientras abraza a Davis, y él se ruboriza tiernamente de las reacciones de su amiga. -Kari estoy muy feliz de verte, pense que te habías olvidado de mí. Pero me alegro que si nos hemos reunido de nuevo. Tal como lo prometimos, ¿verdad? Dijo Davis alegre de verla, y Kari lo soltó un momento, y lo miro a los ojos. Kari se decidió a romper la promesa que le hizo a Tai, de no hablar con nadie del digimundo, por que Davis es de confianza, él es su mejor amigo, y amigo de la infancia después de todo.

-Davis, ven conmigo tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Susurro Kari en secreto, y Davis asintió y la siguió hasta su casa, que quedaba cerca del parque.

De este modo Kari actuo de manera rebelde por primera vez, y le contó a Davis todo lo que paso en el digimundo.

Sin saber que perversos ojos, los miraban desde el Océano Obscuro...

Fin del recuerdo...

Para cuando Tai reunió a todo el equipo, ya corría como polvora la noticia de la desaparición de Davis también.

Esto no podía ser coincidencia. Algo estaba pasando en el digimundo, y Tai temía por la seguridad de Kari, y también por la de Davis.

Tai miro a todos sus amigos, y les leyo la carta de Kari. Decir que todos estaban muy preocupados, desconcertados es muy poco, por que esto no parece para nada el estilo de actuar de Kari. Pero, también es cierto que ella y Davis, habían estado actuando medio raro últimamente.

Como si ellos escondieran algo, que nadie sabe y solo ellos estan enterados.

Tai medio preocupado por saber del repentino comportamiento de Kari y Davis, no sabe como responder a que su hermana menor le haya gritado a TK en medio de la clase, para luego salir corriendo sin importarle la escuela, o los gritos de su mejor amigo. Aun con las amenazas del maestro a Kari nada le importo, y cuando llego a la casa de inmediato se encerro en su habitación, hasta su misteriosa desaparición.

Con Davis fue algo muy extraño, por que Sora como Yolei, están seguras de que él dejo de ir a la escuela al mismo tiempo en que parece hubo una discusión con Kari. Pero cuando trataron de saber más detalles de Kari, ella se negó en redondo, y ya no quiso hablar al respecto, y fue entonces cuando el comportamiento agresivo y rebelde de Kari sale a la luz.

Tai estaba hecho un mar de confuciones, por que su hermana menor jamás se había comportado así. Pero, también es cierto que hay una primera vez para todo.

Tai agarro fuerza, y hablo con algo de miedo. -Bueno, pienso que ahora que sabemos más o menos donde pisamos, creo que lo mejor es ir al digimundo, y buscar por todas partes a Kari y Davis. Dijo Tai con un ligero temblor en su voz, y Sora asintió un poco más segura que él.

-Es verdad que no sabemos donde están esos dos, pero eso no nos detendrá de encontrarlos. Solo hay que buscar con mucho cuidado, y hasta podemos pedir la ayuda de nuestros amigos digimon. Dijo Sora más animada que los demás, pero Izzi quién odia ser el que trae las malas noticias, negó con la cabeza. -Me temo que no va a ser tan fácil. Acabo de recibir una llamada de Gennai, y el me informo que por orden de los soberanos digimon, tanto Davis como Kari, son ahora considerados traidores. Y nosotros si los vemos debemos "Eliminarlos a toda costa" esas fueron las exactas palabras de Gennai y los soberanos. Dijo Izzi muy serio y triste de dar esta noticia tan terrible, todos los niños elegidos se sintieron aturdidos por esta revelación, ¿qué cosa tan terrible hicieron Davis y Kari para merecer este trato?

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, y lo siguiente fue que Tai exploto vociferando maldiciones horribles contra los soberanos, y luego rompió en llanto por la suerte de su hermana, por que ella será perseguida por los digimon hasta que la maten. -¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡¿por qué pasa esto, que cosa hizo mi hermanita para merecer esto?! ¡Esto es una locura! Exclama Tai al final, y todos lo compadecen por las cosas tan extrañas que estaban pasando.

Pero, sin que nadie de los elegidos se dieran cuenta, alguien observaba muy feliz todo lo que pasaba. Y preparaba un reporte completo del éxito de la misión para meter la duda a los elegidos, ahora faltaba poco para que las ambiciones del más terrible digimon malvado se cumplan.

Pero, ¿dónde estaban Davis y Kari en medio de esto?

Esa era la gran pregunta...

Mientras en otra parte...

Lejos muy lejos, dentro del digimundo, una fuerza maligna se levanta lentamente. Algo que hacia mucho tiempo, no daba señales de actividad. Desde el mismo principio de la creación digital, esta fuerza amorfa, poco a poco recobra su antigua energía. Ahora era el tiempo de la obscuridad, era el momento de cobrar la antigua venganza.

Pero, había un problema: Los elegidos de la Luz y los Milagros.

Solo ellos pueden detener esta fuerza maligna, solo ellos pueden vencer al malvado ser nacido de la más avanzada inteligencia artificial, el temible sistema Marduk, y el Dios del Caos, Eblis.

Solo Davis y Kari puden derrotar a Eblis, tal como ya lo hicieron antes... Hace mucho tiempo...


	2. Antes de la ruptura

Capitulo 2. "Antes de la ruptura"

Ahora que los elegidos sabían que tanto Davis como Kari, eran considerados traidores, ninguno de ellos sabía que hacer.

Pero, antes de adelantarnos tanto, regresemos en el tiempo, a cuando Davis y Kari estaban en el mundo real, justo antes de la ruptura...

Tres meses antes...

"Primero de abril"

(Temprano en la mañana)

Era una hermosa y clara mañana en Odaiba, dos años después de la batalla contra Malonmyotismon, y en ese tiempo los chicos han crecido. Davis Kari TK y Ken, ahora tienen trece y Yolei catorce, Cody tiene once y todos estaban por entrar a la secundaria, menos Cody que aun esta en primaria.

En esta mañana vemos un espectaculo un tanto inusual, Davis estaba de uniforme bien arreglado, y acompañado de Kari, ambos listos para entrar a su primer año de secundaria. Luego de que la ciudad sano por fin sus heridas, debido a los ataques de digimon salvajes.

Davis y Kari caminaban juntos a la escuela con entusiasmo, ya que el invierno pasado había sido muy crudo esta vez. Ahora en este año del 2004 dos años después del ataque de los digimon por todo el mundo, y la batalla contra el monstruoso Malonmyotismon, Davis y Kari por alguna extraña razón se han visto juntos muy seguido.

Algo que no tiene muy contento a Tai, o al mismo TK, pero ellos simplemente no pueden evitar estar de una u otra forma juntos más seguido.

Es el destino...

Dijo una vez en tono de broma Yolei, pero había algo de verdad en eso.

Davis y Kari caminan juntos, y cruzan un puente para llegar al lado correcto de la calle. Luego llegan por fin a la entrada, con algo menos de tiempo, es decir: ¡que estaban llegando tarde en su primer día!

Davis tomo a Kari de la mano, y juntos se abren paso entre la multitud de chicos y chicas, algunos de su edad, y otros mayores. Pero por fin llegan al muro de notificaciones, para saber en que salón les toca.

Davis y Kari llevaban un uniforme distinto al verde de los demás, esto por que habían sacado una nota de excelencia en sus examenes de admisión. El uniforme negro con la estrella dorada en el pecho de los chalecos, los delataban y todos los que los veían se apartaban, por que Davis y Kari son alumnos de elite.

Una mirada rápida, y Davis asintió. -Si, ya veo nos toca en el salón 2-C. ¿Ese es el mismo de TK verdad? Pregunta Davis a su compañera de ojos cobrizos casi rojos, y ella asintió. -Si es el mismo salón, ahora vamos antes de que se nos haga más tarde. Dijo Kari con una sonrisa, y Davis asintió y junto a Kari se van al interior de la escuela. Sin saber los grandes cambios que iban a pasar.

Más tarde en el salón 2-C...

Todos los alumnos estaban sorprendidos de ver verdaderos estudiantes de elite, por que lo quieran o no, Davis y Kari son eso para ellos. Tanto el pelirrojo como la castaña sonrieron, un poco nerviosos mientras se presentan ante la clase, al mismo tiempo para el infinito desagrado de TK.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Davis Motomiya, y espero llevarme bien con todos. Dijo Davis formal, y luego hizo una reverencia. Luego le toco a Kari. -Y yo soy Kari Kamiya, y me alegro de estar aquí. Espero que todos nos llevemos bien. Dijo Kari igual de formal mientras ella hace una reverencia como Davis, y los dos sonrién al mismo tiempo.

El maestro satisfecho con las presentaciones de ambos, les dice que se sienten por que la clase dará inicio.

Davis y Kari terminan juntos, de nuevo, ya que la silla al lado de TK estaba ocupada. Pero para Kari eso no es problema. TK por otro lado vio como Kari se sentó al lado de Davis, junto a la ventana, y se sintió tan celoso y molesto, como nunca pensó que llegaría a sentirse.

-Bueno, creo que ya le caí mal a TK. Nada más mira como me quiere matar, solo por estar aquí contigo Kari. Susurro Davis en secreto, y Kari asintió. -Ya lo vi Davis, pero no se puede hacer nada al respecto. Además a mí no me importa conpartir mi silla contigo, jijiji. Se reía Kari en voz baja también hablando entre susurros, y Davis sonrió tiernamente al escuchar sus palabras, mientras que TK al ver la interacción entre ellos, sentía como estaba a punto de explotar. Quien sabe como pero en algún momento, los papeles de ambos se invirtieron. Ahora era Davis quien estaba con Kari, y TK era dejado atrás por los dos chicos, los ojos cobrizos de Kari se conectaban con los púrpuras de Davis, de una forma que enfermaba a TK.

Davis paso su mano por su cabello, ahora un poco más lacio que antes, y pudo sentir un escalofrio medio raro. Algo que Kari también sintió, y los dos se quedaron helados y se miraron un poco extrañados.

¿Qué fue esa energía extraña de hace un momento?

Un poco más tarde, después de la clase...

El primer día de Davis y Kari, fue bastante mejor de lo que esperaron. Ambos sonríen y recojen sus cosas, y salen del salón para ir a almorzar juntos. Pero, rápidamente TK se acerca, para tratar de invitar a Kari. -Hola Kari, oye me estaba preguntando: ¿te gustaria venir conmigo a almorzar? Traje un bento extra por si acaso. Dijo TK admirablemente controlando sus deseos de matar a Davis, pero Kari se volteo a ver a Davis, y luego contesto con una sonrisa. -Bueno, eso estaría bien. Dijo Kari con una sonrisa, y TK se alegro bastante, hasta que ella continúo. -Pero... me temo que no puedo, ya que Davis me invito primero. Sería grosero de mi parte, rechazarlo para aceptar tu invitación. Dijo Kari medio seria, y TK se quedo sorprendido. -Ah... pero, pero. Protesto TK, y Kari sonrió. -Ya sé, ¿qué tal si mejor vamos los tres? Es buena idea, ¿verdad? Dijo Kari para hacer que no empiezen a pelear, y Davis asintió con una sonrisa. -Es buena idea Kari, a mí no me importa. Ven TK vamos a almorzar juntos. Dijo Davis sonriendo amable, pero aún que TK asintió, él murmuro. -La verdad prefiero estar a solas con Kari, que compartir mi tiempo contigo, tonto perdedor. Murmuro maliciosamente TK, pero para su mala suerte, Kari que estaba al frente lo escucho. Kari se volteo y le mando una mirada fulminante, que decía: "Más te vale que te calmes, o te juro que te mato" TK al ver esa mirada de amenaza total y completa, respinga por que meterse con Davis es una cosa, pero meterse con Kari es otra. Ella puede darle una patada en los bajos, como último recurso para defenderse a ella y a Davis.

TK suspiro por que no quiere sentir ese dolor, eso sería terrible. Davis volteo al notar el raro silencio de Kari y TK. -¿Qué pasa Kari? Pregunta Davis caminando a la tienda de la escuela junto a sus dos amigos, y Kari respinga un poco y voltea con una sonrisa inocente y linda. -No es nada Davis. Dijo Kari sonriendo para no preocuparlo, y él asintió y se acerco a la tienda para comprar su almuerzo.

Un poco más tarde...

Davis y Kari estaban en el gimnasio, observando a Ken jugar, por que su amigo se volvió un as en el baloncesto. Davis y Kari apoyaban a Ken, al mismo tiempo que Yolei su novia, estaba muy interesada en saber la razón de tanta cercanía entre ambos chicos. Yolei se acerco a Kari, ahora que estaban en el medio tiempo.

-Oye Kari, ¿te gusta Davis verdad? Susurro Yolei en su clasica voz pícara, y Kari respingo muy fuerte, y se volteo toda ruborizada para contestar. -E-eso n-no es v-verdad Yolei. Davis y yo solo somos amigos e-eso es t-todo. Dijo Kari tropezando muchas veces con su lengua de los puros nervios, pero Yolei sonrío triunfal por que dio en el blanco. -Oh vamos Kari, admitelo siempre estas hablando de Davis, te pierdes fácil en tus fantasias con él, y por si fuera poco coqueteas con él, como antes coqueteabas con TK. Estas enamorada Kari, solo que aún no te has dado cuenta. Dijo Yolei con un tono de superioridad en experiencias, y Kari hasta se levanta de su asiento y casi grita. -¡Eso no es verdad, yo no estoy enamorada de nadie! Exclama Kari muy fuerte, y toda la gente se le queda mirando, hasta Davis se extraño del exabrupto de ella. Kari se volvió a sentar rápidamente, con la cara toda roja de la vergüenza por la escena que ella acaba de hacer, pero Yolei sonrió muy contenta por que ya casi lo confirma.

Davis se preocupo, por que Kari se puso así por que no quiere que se descubra que ella esta enamorada. Pero, ¿de quién? Davis no quería admitirlo, pero, de inmediato pensó en TK, el supuesto mejor amigo de ella. Davis se puso triste por que la ama y mucho, pero si ella se decide por TK, entonces no hay nada que hacer. Davis tendrá que respetar su decisión, aún que le duela y se sienta herido, tal vez sea lo mejor para Kari...

Mientras el partido se reanuda, Davis tenía ciertos pensamientos negativos sobre Kari, pero ella también estaba muy preocupada por que no sabía cual fue la razón de que ella se haya puesto así.

Kari estaba pensando muy hondo, la verdad era que con el tiempo, y sin que ella se diera cuenta los dos se han vuelto muy unidos. Esto paso de forma lenta y natural. Con el tiempo Davis con su sincera manera de ser, se ha ganado un lugar en su corazón, sin olvidar que él la ha salvado más veces de las que ella puede recordar.

Davis es muy bueno, y es cierto que a veces ella se pierde en sus pensamientos sobre él. Además de que a veces ella tiene sueños con Davis...

De pronto Kari se queda pasmada ante este último pensamiento, de verdad tal vez ella si esta enamorada de Davis, por que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que tiene sueños con él. Kari se quedo sorprendida y pensó. "Por dios creo que tal vez si me estoy enamorando de Davis, pero, ¿comó paso esto? Aún que eso no es tan importante. Creo que debo hablar con Davis de esto." Pensó Kari sorprendida y se dio cuenta de que es en parte, por las edades que tienen, ambos tienen trece y ya sienten esa clase de atracción, poderosa pero sigilosa.

Kari sorprendida por este descubrimiento, se voltea para hablar con Davis, pero se detiene al ver el rostro distante y triste de él. Kari de inmediato pensó en que Davis la escucho, y ahora debe de estar pensando en que ella esta enamorada de TK. Pero, eso no puede ser, por que para ella TK es solo un amigo, muy cercano y todo pero un amigo al final. Con Davis es distinto, por que le a salvado tantas veces, y por otras razones más secretas.

Kari pensaba. "No quiero que Davis sufra, ni quiero que él piense que entre TK y yo exista algo más que amistad. Por que para mí, TK es como un hermano nada más, aún que seamos muy parecidos realmente no me atrae de esa forma. Debo hablar con Davis para animarlo, no quiero que este triste." Pensaba Kari muy segura ya que siente que es lo correcto.

Más tarde...

Davis y Kari salen del gimnasio, y él estaba un poco callado y eso no le gusta a Kari, por que sabe que esta sufriendo debido a ella. Pero ya no más.

Kari se acerca y le sonríe linda. -Oye Davis estaba pensando, me gustaría que los dos después de la escuela, fueramos a un café muy bueno que conozco. Ya sabes, como en una sita. Dijo Kari en una voz tierna y linda sonrisa, y Davis como si despertara de un trance, se pone rojo de la cara. Kari coqueteaba con él. -Ah creo que me acabo de golpear la cabeza, por que estoy seguro debo estar alucinando. ¿Kari? ¿De verdad me estas invitando a una sita? Pregunta Davis muy sorprendido por esta invitación, y Kari se reía feliz y asintió. -Jijiji claro que si Davis, te invito para celebrar que este es un día muy bueno, y sin problemas. Entonces, ¿después de la escuela vamos al café? Dijo Kari contenta de animar a Davis de esta forma, y él realmente contento por esta inesperada pero grata invitación, asintió y sonrió. -Claro que si Kari, ¡soy muy feliz de estar contigo! Te espero después de la escuela, en la entrada. Dijo Davis muy contento, y Kari sintió una gran dicha por esto, y los dos después de pactar se separan por un momento. Davis fue a la práctica de Tai, y Kari fue a ver que estaba haciendo Yolei, antes de volver a reunirse con Davis para el final del día.

Pero esta escena no paso desapercibida de cierto rubio celoso, que apretaba los dientes al ver como avanzan Davis y Kari en su relación. Rápido dicho rubio harto conocido, fue a seguir a Davis para darle una lección de no meterse con su chica.

Tiempo después...

(4:30 de la tarde en la enfermería)

Davis aspiro profundo al despertar, y sintió un agudo dolor en el costado. Davis estaba muy confundido, y al abrir los ojos pudo ver a una desconsolada Kari, llorando sobre él en su pecho. Davis no sabía que paso, pero ver a Kari llorar así sobre él, le ponía triste. -¿Kari? ¿Qué paso, dónde estoy? Dijo Davis con voz débil pero lo bastante fuerte para que la castaña lo escuchara. De inmediato Kari alzo su rostro, y pudo ver a Davis. -¡Oh dios mío! ¡¿Davis has despertado?! ¡Oh Davis que dicha, estaba tan asustada de que ya no fueras a despertar Davis! Exclama Kari mientras se lanza para abrazarlo con cuidado de no lastimarlo, y Davis estaba confundido pero se alegro de verla feliz. -Estoy bien Kari, creo... Pero, ¿no me vas a decir qué pasó? Pregunta Davis confundido por que no recuerda nada, y Kari se separa de él medio apenada pero feliz de verlo despierto.

Luego Kari puso una cara seria, y le contó como TK lo ataco frente a Tai. Los gritos de la pelea llamaron la atención de todos, y luego TK le conecto un golpe muy fuerte. Davis se desmaya, y lo trajeron a la enfermería. Fue ahí cuando Kari supo lo que paso, y al verlo herido no lo soporto, y se derrumbo por completo, llorando sobre él y temiendo que él ya no despertara. Todo eso le contó Kari furiosa en la parte del ataque de TK, y luego absolutamente triste en la parte de verlo inconsciente en la cama de la enfermería.

En ese momento Davis lo recordó todo. Es cierto él fue atacado por TK, sin ninguna advertencia. TK repetía que todo era su culpa, y que recuperaría a Kari a como de lugar. Luego de eso Davis se desmaya al recibir una fuerte patada en la nuca.

Davis sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, pero estar con Kari lo aliviaba mucho.

Kari al verlo mejor se alegro un montón, y se levanto para llamar a la enfermera.

Al final del día...

Después del injustificado ataque de TK, Davis y Kari salen juntos de la escuela. Ambos estaban felices de estar juntos, y ella mantenía los ojos bien abiertos, por si ve a TK para defender a su verdadero mejor amigo Davis.

Kari muy apenada se volteo a ver a Davis, luego que ellos salieron por la entrada principal. -Davis estoy tan apenada contigo, por que con esas heridas no podemos ir al café. Creo que la sita se cancelo. Dijo Kari muy triste, pero Davis sonrió y se acerco. -Eso no es verdad Kari, la sita no se cancelo, solo se retraso un poco eso es todo. Ahora ven te acompaño a tu casa Kari. Dijo Davis sonriendo feliz y sin dejarse abatir, y Kari se alegro por que tenía razón, más tarde podrán ir en una sita.

Pero, en ese momento en la calle, los dos siente una fuerza maligna monstruosa, era tan títanica que hacia parecer la energía de Malonmyotismon pequeña en comparación.

Como una gigantezca araña, que teje sus hilos, la presencia monstruosa se podía sentir en todas partes. Y luego lo más terrible de todo, se escucho una voz horrible y monstruosa. "Tengo hambre...

Quiero destruir... Deseo la muerte de mis enemigos..."

La voz sonaba en el viento, y en todas partes, y Davis y Kari podían sentirla como una masa informe, que se derramaba por todas partes, monstruosa inmensa e invisible.

Era... la hora maligna...

Kari se asusto de este monstruo invisible y tomo a Davis del brazo. -Davis tengo miedo. Dijo Kari temblando, y Davis la abrazo y protegió. -No te preocupes Kari, lo que sea esto, yo no te dejare sola. Dijo Davis con toda la convicción que podía en ese momento, y Kari asintió y le creyo por que él es su...

De pronto se escucho un horrible grito.

"YIAAAAARRRGGGH" Y luego una voz inarticulada. "Ustedes... mis enemigos... nos volvemos a ver..." Davis y Kari se sorprenden por que parece que los conoce.

De pronto al momento que Davis y Kari se toman de la mano, las crestas de la luz y los milagros se activan simultáneamente. -¡¿Qué esta pasando?! Exclama Kari al mismo tiempo que sus cuerpos se ven envueltos en la luz, y Davis alarmado se abraza a Kari. -¡No te sueltes Kari! Exclama Davis con todas sus fuerzas.

Unos minutos después, al sonido de los gritos de ambos, Davis y Kari desaparecen de este mundo.

Para aparecer en otro plano de la realidad...


	3. Revelación y sentimientos

Capitulo 3. "Revelación y sentimientos"

Recuerdo...

En la ciudad de Hikarigaoka, una niña de cuatro años, lloraba por que se raspo la rodilla, al caer de su bici nueva. Un perro bastante agresivo se apareció, y la ataco y asusto mucho. Pero en ese momento, un niño de su misma edad aparece, y hace correr al perro.

Ahora la niña de cabello castaño claro, llora del miedo que le dio, y del dolor por la herida en su rodilla. Pero el niño pelirrojo se acerco a ella para curarla, y consolarla. -No te preocupes, yo te curare. Dijo el niño con voz dulce y linda sonrisa, la niña dejo de llorar un poco y pudo ver como el niño pone suavemente su mano, exacto sobre la herida en su rodilla. El chico sonrió, luego cerro sus ojos y comenzó a recitar un conjuro mágico.

-Luz mágica que recorres los cuerpos, te llamo para que sanes la herida de esta niña. Calma el dolor, aleja el miedo, derrota las pesadillas, y cumple con el plan de Dios. Susurro el niño pelirrojo, y de inmediato una luz sale de la palma de su mano, y ante la mirada asombrada de la niña, sana la herida y la sangre regresa al interior de su cuerpo, y la herida se cierra sin problemas. La niña maravillada por lo que acaba de pasar, se levanta y lo abraza por que ella puede sentir como el miedo y las pesadillas que la persiguen, desaparecen ante este prodigio.

El chico corresponde a la chica, y la abraza con cariño. -Yo soy Daisuke Motomiya pero, prefiero el nombre de Davis, y como puedes ver puedo usar magia. Te la puedo enseñar, si prometes no decirle a nadie, ahora, ¿comó te llamas? Dijo Davis con una hermosa sonrisa de ángel, y la niña asiente y se le queda mirando a los ojos. -Yo soy Hikari Kamiya, pero aún que mi nombre significa luz, no me gusta. Davis, ¿me puedes dar otro nombre? Pregunta Hikari medio tímida, y Davis asintió. -Claro ya sé, ¿qué tal Kari? ¿ Te gusta Kari? Pregunta Davis con una sonrisa, y Hikari asiente muy feliz y lo abraza de nuevo. -¡Sí Davis, me encanta Kari, de ahora en adelante seré siempre Kari para ti! Y también prometo nunca decirle a nadie de tu magia, Davis, será nuestro secreto, jijiji. Se reía la que ahora se llamaría Kari, y Davis muy feliz asintió y los dos se abrazan y se vuelven amigos. Luego Davis ayuda a Kari a levantar su bici, y los dos se retiran del parque donde estaban, y se van juntos tomados de la mano para hablar de la magia, ya que Davis prometió enseñarle a Kari y él le va a cumplir su promesa...

Fin del recuerdo...

En la recidencia Kamiya, 5:23 de la tarde...

(Primero de abril)

Tai había terminado su práctica un poco más tarde de lo habitual, pero estaba feliz de que Sora finalmente dejo que él la llevará hasta su casa. Tai radiante de felicidad estaba muy distraído, y apenas noto la preocupación en el rostro de Gatomon y Agumon. -Hola Tai, oye, ¿no esta Kari contigo? Pregunta Gatomon mientras ella y Agumon, lo siguen a la cocina, y él contesta mientras abre el refrigerador y busca algo de comer. -Pues no, creía que ella se vendría acompañada de TK, o de Davis ya no sé a cual de los dos. Dijo Tai mientras se llena la boca con algo del pastel de la cena, y Gatomon como Agumon se preocuparon. -Que raro, estaba segura de que Kari estaba contigo Tai. Me preocupa por que acabamos de llegar hace rato, y Kari nunca llega tarde ni se retrasa más allá de las cinco. Dijo Gatomon bastante preocupada, y Agumon asintió. -Es verdad, Gatomon y yo nos tardamos un poco después de nuestro paseo, pero al llegar no estaba Kari. No hay nisiquiera señas de que ella haya venido, para luego salir, esto es muy extraño. Dijo Agumon muy preocupado por Kari, y Tai se preocupo también.

-Bueno ya comí algo, vamos a salir a buscarla. No debe de andar lejos, o quizás esta en una sita o algo, pero de todos modos vamos a buscar. Dijo Tai preocupado pero firme para no asustar a sus amigos digimon, y los dos asienten y se van con Tai, a buscar a Kari por la ciudad.

Sin saber que Kari estaba con Davis...

Pero, en otro plano de la realidad...

En otra parte, en un lugar desconocido...

La consciencia regresa a Davis y Kari, poco a poco los dos se levantan, estaban juntos eso era bueno. Los dos estaban en un sitio como un palacio, y las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros del digimundo.

Pero, tanto Davis como Kari presienten que no están en el digimundo, si no en otro sitio muy lejos de los espacios que conocen. De pronto una voz los despertó por completo, ya que ambos se quedaron pensativos. -Bienvenidos, Davis y Kari, hace tiempo que no los veíamos. Dijo un extraño ser con alas, y una ropa negra con púrpura y una capucha, y el ser humanoíde llevaba un libro en su mano derecha. -¡Ah! ¿Quién eres? Pregunto Davis sin sentirse amenazado por el ser, al menos de momento, y Kari se le quedo mirando muy extrañada. -Yo soy Wisemon, el guardian de este sitio, llamado Magiquarts, nos encontramos al sur de Vesuva el continente de la magia. Los dos fueron atacados por el Dios-Demonio Eblis, y con mi magia los traje hasta este palacio sagrado, para resguardarlos del poder maligno. Dijo Wisemon muy serio y amable al mismo tiempo, y Davis y Kari se quedaron completamenta pasmados ante lo que escucharon, no podían creer todo lo que este misterioso digimon les dijo. -Wow... creo que me perdí en la parte del continente de la magia, pero, ¿por qué nos hablas de esto y parece que nos conoces? Pregunta Davis medio desconcertado por tanta información, y Kari asintió ya que ella estaba muy sorprendida. -Bueno estaba esperando esa pregunta Davis. Por aquí por favor, será más fácil mostrarles unas cosas, que empezar una compleja explicación. Dijo Wisemon sincero y amable

Los tres avanzan por un pasillo lleno de cuadros, y con un enorme portón principal al fondo. La enorme puerta se abre y los tres llegan a un salón, muy espacioso y lleno de libros. Davis y Kari vieron en ese momento, a quien pensaron era una adolecente como ellos, pero Wisemon menciona un nombre que los toma por sorpresa. -Lilithmon, aquí estabas leyendo los libros, me parece muy bien. Ahora deja que te presente a los elegidos, que estabas esperando.

Lilithmon alzo su rostro y Davis y Kari se pusieron nerviosos, por que ella es uno de los señores demonio del digimundo. Lilithmon se levanto y sonrió muy feliz, ya que ella estaba esperando por ellos desde hace tiempo. -Hola Davis hola Kari, los estaba esperando desde hace un tiempo. No se alarmen yo no soy malvada, no pienso atacarlos ni nada parecido, por que yo aun que no lo crean, soy su aliada en la lucha contra las fuerzas malignas. Dijo Lilithmon con una sonrisa tierna, y Davis y Kari se sorprenden. -Un momento, creía que Lilithmon es un digimon demonio, y que ella es maligna y busca destruir el digimundo y el mundo real. ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Pregunta Davis medio impactado por el comportamiento tan lindo y normal de Lilithmon, y Kari asintió ya que ella también esta confundida. -Yo también pensaba que Lilithmon es malvada, pero verla sonreír con dulzura, es muy sorprendente. Dijo Kari con mucha sorpresa, y Lilithmon se río y asintió. -Jijiji, no los culpo por tener dudas sobre mí. Pero, dejen que les diga una cosa: El digimundo y el mundo real, están en peligro, y los únicos que pueden salvar ambos mundos y las otras realidades, son ustedes. Tal vez lo han olvidado, pero poco a poco les dirémos todo sobre el pasado que los une. Empezando con un detalle muy importante, los dos se conocen desde la más tierna infancia, para ser más precisos, desde que tenían cuatro años y vivían en Hikarigaoka, por que Davis y Kari se conocen del jardín de niños, ambos son amigos de la infancia. Dijo Lilithmon con una sonrisa tierna, y Davis y Kari se quedan mudos de la impactante noticia, sobretodo por que al voltearse a ver, lo supieron de inmediato, como si se cayera un velo sobre sus ojos, el reconocimiento fue inmediato.

Esto explicaba la familiaridad que sentían últimamente entre ellos, un sentimiento cálido los lleno por completo, y los dos se ruborizaron mucho. -No es posible, es verdad yo conozco a Kari de hace mucho tiempo. Ya lo recuerdo, estaba con Kari, y ella siempre me acompañaba hasta el jardín de niños. Dijo Davis realmente sorprendido pero alegre de recordar a Kari, y ella a su vez se llevo ambas manos hasta su rostro llena de sorpresa. -Dios mío es verdad, Davis eres mi querido primer mejor amigo en todo el mundo. Ya lo recuerdo todo, yo siempre estaba enferma por las pesadillas, y la energía maligna a la que soy muy vulnerable. Pero, a mi lado siempre estuvo un niño lindo y maravilloso, ese eres tu Davis. Dijo Kari con una inmensa dicha al poder recordar finalmente lo importante que es Davis para ella.

Lilithmon asintió y se acerco, y les mostró un raro artefacto. -Ahora que ya empiezan a recordar, debemos explicar la situación tan díficil del digimundo. Dejen que les cuente nuestra meta, y nuestro enemigo, pero deben mantener esto como un secreto de todos, hasta de sus compañeros digimon. Dijo Lilithmon medio seria, y Wisemon que estaba viendo un libro asintió, y se acerco con un mapa. -Así es, ustedes ya pertenecen a esta importante tarea, es su destino como portadores de las crestas de la luz y los milagros. Tomen el digivice de Lilithmon para que les expliquemos todo con calma. Dijo Wisemon con voz medio seria, y Davis y Kari se ponen serios, y reciben el digivice de Lilithmon.

Luego Lilithmon y Wisemon, comienzan una explicación de sus enemigos, y de los lazos que unen a Davis con Kari, algo que es mucho más importante de lo que creen...

Mientras en Odaiba, cerca de la recidencia Ishida...

Tai un poco preocupado de no poder encontrar a Kari por ninguna parte, al final fue junto a Gatomon y Agumon, con Matt para saber si los ha visto. -No estoy segura de que Matt ayude en algo Tai. Dijo Gatomon sincera, y Tai suspiro por que él tampoco lo cree, pero, ¿qué otra cosa puede hacer si no encuentra a Kari? -La verdad solo vamos para confirmar algo, y luego regresaremos a la casa. Dijo Tai medio misterioso con sus intenciones, pero Gatomon lo puede leer como un libro abierto, y se molesta de ver su plan.

-Ya veo, solo vamos para que puedas confirmar si de verdad hay algo entre Sora y Matt, ¿verdad? Es increíble, esto es serio no es el momento para tus celos Tai, no debemos distraernos de nuestra busqueda por Kari. Dijo Gatomon molesta con él por dejarse llevar por sus emociones, y Tai sonrió. -He he, no se preocupen yo sé muy bien lo que hago. Además estoy seguro de que cuando regresemos, Kari ya habrá vuelto, todo esta bien calculado. Dijo Tai muy seguro de sí mismo, pero Agumon sonrió malvado y murmuro. -Eso dice, pero la verdad no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea Sora, ni le importa Kari realmente. Murmuro Agumon para picar a Tai, y lo consiguió. -Oigán no digan eso, si me importa Kari y me preocupa, solo vamos a visitar a Matt como buenos amigos, eso es todo. Ahora ya saben, si se pone violento ustedes lo sujetan bien fuerte, y yo le dio de golpes, todo va a salir bien. Dijo Tai con una sonrisa criminal, y Gatomon soltó un bufido de molestia, ya podía ver el resultado de todo esto. -Si claro, eres un delincuente Tai, ¿sabías? Sobre todo estando enamorado, te hace mal el amor. Dijo Gatomon muy molesta de ser arrastrada a todo esto, y Tai se río salvajemente y asintió. -Puede ser. Dijo Tai y los tres entraron al edificio de Matt...

Mientras en Magiquarts...

Davis y Kari estaban muy sorprendidos de todo lo que supieron, y él se cruzo de brazos y asintió lentamente. -Bien, para entender mejor, primero Lilithmon no es malvada, y ella es la enemiga de Dragomon, y este Wisemon es nuestro aliado. Además la magia existe, y tanto Kari como yo podemos usarla, sobretodo contra Dragomon y ese Eblis, ¿verdad? ¿Hay algo que se me haya olvidado? Pregunta Davis medio desafiante, y Lilithmon sonrió muy linda y negó con la cabeza. -No querido Davis, lo has resumido muy bien. Pero, ahora falta que sepan que no pueden usar magia aún, primero deben volver a aprenderla. Para eso es el digivice, este es el más poderoso de todos, se llama Master Matrix y es hasta más avanzado que el legendario D-Tector, de los guerreros legendarios. Dijo Lilithmon con alegría de hablar de esto con ellos, y Wisemon asintió y continúo con la explicación. -Así es, el Master Matrix es el modelo real y original, de la tecnología de los mismos dioses. Solo existen dos, y están predestinados a los portadores de la luz y los milagros, solo ustedes pueden usar las llaves del cielo y el abismo, encerradas en ambos digivices. Más tarde comenzará la explicación de los poderes mágicos encerrados en ustedes, y en los dos digivices. Pero por ahora lo mejor es que regresen a su mundo, ya hablamos bastante y se hace tarde. Dijo Wisemon con amabilidad, y Davis y Kari asienten, y se dan cuenta del tiempo. -Ay no, Tai ya debe de estar como loco sin verme, debo volver cuanto antes. Dijo Kari apurada y muy preocupada, y Davis asintió. -Es verdad yo también debo volver, mi hermana Jun debe estar preocupada por mí. Dijo Davis un poco preocupado por que no quiere meterse en problemas, o meter en problemas a Kari.

Lilithmon asintió y sonrió. -Muy bien los transportaré de regreso. Con mi magia es muy fácil, ahora toménse de las manos, mientras los transporto. Dijo Lilithmon con una sonrisa amable, y Davis y Kari se toman de la mano, y Lilithmon los transportó de regreso al mundo real.

Wisemon sonrió cuando vio como desaparecieron, y Lilithmon suspiro un poco. -Oye Wisemon, ¿crees que hicimos bien de decirles de su pasado, y de meterlos en esto? Pregunta Lilithmon preocupada por lo que pueda pasar, y Wisemon asintió. -Es inevitable, es parte de su destino conjunto, como la pareja de la luz milagrosa, además tarde o temprano iban a recordar por su cuenta todo lo que han vivido juntos. Lo que les contamos es solo una parte, el resto deben descubrirla por si mismos. Dijo Wisemon con seguridad y sabiduría, y Lilithmon asintió un poco más tranquila.

"Esto es solo el comienzo, lo demás depende de ellos, y del enixtinguible amor eterno que los une." Sonó la voz que no es voz, de los dioses del digimundo...

Mientras en Odaiba dentro de la recidencia Kamiya...

Davis y Kari estaban juntos y recostados bien dormidos, los dos estaban abrazados y no escucharon cuando la puerta se abre. -¿Davis? Pero, ¡¿qué rayos haces recostado en la misma cama que Kari, y junto a ella?! Exclama Tai furioso, y ambos Davis y Kari despertaron y se sorprenden de verse juntos y abrazados.

Mientras están recostados en la cama de Kari, dentro de su habitación, como si fueran amantes...

Y estuvieran perdidamente enamorados...


	4. Secretos y extraño comportamiento

Capitulo 4. "Secretos, y extraño comportamiento."

Tai esta furioso con Davis, ya que él se esperaba esto de TK, pero no de su protegido. Aún que Davis no era tanto el protegido de Tai en este momento, ya que el original portador del valor, entró y tronó sus nudillos listo para partirle la cara, por lo que sea que le haya hecho a su hermana.

Davis y Kari brincan de la cama rápidamente, ambos vieron como Tai salto a una conclusión errada. Kari rápido tomo a Davis de la mano y lo protegio, colocándolo detrás de ella, y se puso enftente por que no iba a permitir que nadie lo lastime de nuevo, como lo hizo el bruto de TK.

Tai se acerco amenazadoramente, y al ver a Kari al frente se detuvo un momento.

-Kari apartate, tengo que darle una lección a este sinvergüenza. Dijo Tai muy serio y molesto, pero Kari apretó su mano con la que sujetaba a Davis, y temblando un poco se atrevió a negarse. -No Tai, n-no me moveré de aquí, yo protejo a Davis por que ya lo lastimaron este día, si te acercas entonces yo... Empezó a decir Kari pero cerró sus ojos por un momento, y entonces sintió una energía tremenda de la mano de Davis, y termino su sentencia y amenazo a Tai. -Si no te alejas Tai, te juro que te arrepentiras. Esto no es un juego, ni es lo que parece. Alejate o usare la fuerza. Dijo Kari muy seria y con mucho valor y calor, pero Tai no hizo caso de su amenaza, y trato de tomar a Davis del brazo.

Kari de inmediato se puso enfrente, y como rayo, le da un arañazo en la cara como un gato defendiendo a su pareja.

-¡¡Yiiiiaaaarrrggghh!! Grito Tai todo adolorido con las manos en la cara, y retrocedió dos pasos. -¡Dios mío! Exclamo Davis al ver las cinco marcas brillantes de las uñas de Kari, en el rostro de Tai, y Kari sin compadecerse de él lo empujo. -Te lo advertí Tai, ahora, ¡largo! Exclama Kari y se suelta de la mano de Davis, y toma a Tai de los hombros y a empujones, lo saca de la habitación, y por último lo saco de una patada. Luego Kari cerró la puerta y puso el seguro.

Tai se volteo y olvidando las heridas en su rostro, se puso a golpear y a llamar a Kari a gritos. -¡Kari abré la puerta ahora! ¡No estoy jugando, debo darle una lección a Davis por propasarse contigo! ¡Kari! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! exclamaba Tai a viva voz, pero Kari del otro lado lo ignoro por completo, y ella sonrió muy feliz y satisfecha por que se sintió tan bien y libre, por que al estar con Davis, ella se siente como ella es realmente. Valiente, poderosa, rebelde, y libre de ser ella misma al lado de Davis. Kari ignoro los golpes en la puerta, y sintió como ella sufrió una especie de transformación, y ella se volteo con una hermosa sonrisa y se acerco a Davis.

Kari se acerco a Davis, y acarició su rostro y le sonrió un poco. -Davis, ¿estas bien no te lastimo? Pregunta Kari muy preocupada y cariñosa con él, y Davis se ruborizo un poco por las caricias. -No hay problema Kari, estoy bien aun que me preocupa un poco Tai. Dijo Davis sintiendo la tibia mano de Kari, y ella sonrió y se acerco más, de pronto ella no puede resistir la tentación y besa a Davis en los labios.

Realmente sorprendido Davis se queda helado, por un momento, y luego cierra sus ojos y le corresponde a Kari. Los dos luego de un minuto se separan, y Davis estaba muy sorprendido. -Kari, ¿por qué fue eso? Pregunta Davis sorprendido, y Kari se reía muy linda. -Jijiji, ¿qué no puedo? Eres muy bueno y muy lindo conmigo, y pensé que te mereces una pequeña recompenza Davis. Dijo Kari con un rubor rozado en las mejillas, mientras coquetea con él y se siente maravillosa y libre, y Davis se puso tan rojo como un tomate, pero se acerco. -Kari, yo te... Empezo a decir Davis, pero Kari puso un dedo en sus labios y sonrió. -No Davis, aún no es el momento indicado, pero, ya pronto lo prometo. Por ahora no te preocupes por mis sentimientos, y esto que paso, que sea nuestro secreto... Dijo Kari con una cariñosa sonrisa y muy linda con él, y Davis se ruborizo otro poco, pero asintió y los dos se separan.

Mientras afuera de la habitación, Tai seguía golpeando en la puerta, cuando Gatomon y Agumon se acercan. -¿Qué pasa, por que tanto escándalo? Pregunta Gatomon medio somnolienta, después del fiasco en la casa de Matt, y Tai se voltea completamente furioso. -Gatomon, ¡Kari esta adentró y esta con Davis y no me abre la puerta! ¡Ella hasta me ataco! ¡Derriba esta puerta ahora mismo para que pueda darle su merecido a ese traidor! Exclamo Tai con furia, y Gatomon y Agumon se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¡¿Comó?! ¿Kari esta con Davis? ¿Pero que esta pasando? Pregunta Gatomon toda desconcertada, y antes de que Tai pueda contestar, suena el seguro para abrirse, y Tai se gira como rayo, y la puerta se abre. Kari sale junto a Davis, y él estaba detrás de ella, que lo protegía de su hermano siscon. -¡¡Date por muerto Davis!! Exclama furioso Tai, pero Kari lo fulmino con la mirada. -¡No te atrevas a tocar a Davis, Taiora Kamiya! Exclama Kari con todas sus fuerzas, y Tai al escuchar su nombre completo se quedo helado.

Kari aprovecho el tiempo y la distracción de Tai, para correr jalando a Davis hasta la puerta. Tai reacciono, y los persigue cegado por la furia, pero Kari cerró la puerta principal detrás de ella, y Tai se estrella contra esta, quedando noqueado por el momento.

Kari y Davis suspiran de alivio, y ella se voltea y sonríe triste. -Bueno Davis, ¿ya te vas cierto? Pero, te veré mañana, y no te preocupes sé como lidiar con Tai. Además él tiene que entender que no hicimos nada malo, todo solo esta en su cabeza. Dijo Kari sonriendo un poco triste, y Davis asintió. -Esta bien Kari, te veré mañana, cuando las cosas se hayan calmado un poco. Dijo Davis para despedirse de Kari, luego los dos se abrazan y él se retiro.

Kari suspiro por que tenía cosas que hablar con él todavía, pero ya tendrá tiempo mañana. Kari se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta y al entrar vio a Tai en el piso, inconsciente y a Gatomon y Agumon muy intrigados con todo lo que paso.

Kari suspiro y les explico como Tai perdio el control, al verlos juntos en la cama, pero ellos no estaban haciendo nada malo. Solo se quedaron dormidos, después de un pesado día, pero Kari no les dijo nada de Wisemon y Lilithmon, por que eso es un secreto. Luego Kari con la ayuda del par de digimon, llevan al inconsciente Tai hasta el sofá de la sala, y después Kari les cuenta como Davis por culpa de ella fue golpeado por TK, por eso las vendas en su cuerpo.

Después de escuchar todo, los dos digimon especialmente Gatomon, se tranquilizan. Luego Kari fue al baño y a cambiarse de ropa, en lo que Tai despierta y lo calma al contarle lo que paso.

Mientras en la recidencia Motomiya...

Para cuando Davis llego a su casa, ya estaba obscureciendo, y su hermana mayor Jun estaba muy preocupada. Davis le explico lo que paso en la escuela, de como un día muy bueno resulto una pesadilla por culpa de TK. Cuando Jun escucho todo eso, se molesto muchísimo con el dizque portador de la esperanza, y se alegro de que nada paso gracias a Kari.

Después de eso Davis fue a descansar un poco en su habitación, y en lo que sus padres regresan del trabajo, él estaba muy pensativo en Kari, y el asunto secreto de Lilithmon y Wisemon. Davis saco su nuevo Master Matrix, y vio el extraño aparato de color dorado y negro, y recordó el de Kari, que era de color plateado y lila, y se quedo pensando en el beso que ella le dio. Davis se ruboriza un montón al recordar eso, y gracias a dios, Tai no vio eso, y Demiveemon estaba en la sala con Jun, jugando videojuegos. Por que si no, le estaría preguntando por que tiene la cara toda roja, pero era simplemente imposible no ruborizarse, ya que la niña más fántastica del mundo lo protegió y ahora ya pudo recordar que los dos son los mejores amigos, desde la infancia más tierna. Davis siempre ha tenido sentimientos por Kari, y ahora tal vez finalmente él tiene la oportunidad que estaba esperando, desde hace mucho, cuando TK apareció y los separo por un tiempo. Pero, eso se a terminado, por la sencilla razón de que Kari no soporta como él es de posesivo con ella.

Davis suspiro ya que pronto tendrán una sita, y desde mañana van a comenzar a ayudar a Lilithmon y a Wisemon.

Mientras en la recidencia Kamiya...

Después de que Tai se calmo lo suficiente, Kari le explico lo pesado del día para ella y Davis. Luego le dijo que debido a las heridas de Davis, ella lo invito a pasar luego los dos platicaron un poco, y luego Davis se recostó un rato y ella con él, los dos rápido se quedaron dormidos.

Luego Kari miro a Tai confundida, y le pregunto si él ya sabía del ataque de TK hacia Davis. Tai estaba sorprendido por que confeso no saber nada de eso. -Lo siento Kari, pero yo no sabía nada de eso. Por que pude ver a Sora sola, y me separe de Davis para verla, y acompañarla hasta su casa. Los dos escuchamos muchos ruidos y una pelea, pero no fuimos a ver ni nada. Dijo Tai sincero revelando que no fue él quien ayudo a Davis, y Kari estaba súper molesta e intrigada, molesta con Tai por ser tan egoista, e intrigada por saber quien si ayudo a Davis. Luego Tai ignorando la mirada de decepción de Kari, continúo con su historia. -Todo fue perfecto por que Sora estaba conmigo, y no con Matt como me temía. Ella reía conmigo y los dos nos llevamos muy bien como antes. Creo que ahora si tengo una oportunidad con ella. Dijo Tai soñando despierto, pero Kari furiosa se levanta del sofá. -¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Davis fue lastimado y nisiquiera lo ayudaste por coquetear con Sora! ¡Eres un egoísta despreciable por no ayudar a Davis con TK! ¡El susto que me dio Davis por como lo dejo TK, jamás se me olvidara! ¡Todo es tu culpa Tai! Exclamo furiosa Kari con fuego en los ojos, y luego ante la sorpresa de Tai, ella corre a su habitación para encerrarse, pero antes se voltea para darle la última palabra. -Eres un tonto Tai por que estas perdido, entre tu y Sora no hay nada solo amistad, por que ella esta enamorada de Matt. ¡Sigue soñando con Sora, por que jamás podrás ganarle a Matt! Exclama furiosa Kari hundiendo sus esperanzas con Sora, y luego se metió en su habitación cerrando la puerta de un azotón, y Tai se quedo mudo de todo lo que Kari le dijo con ira. Adentro Kari lloraba por que se siente sola sin Davis, y además ella le dijo a Tai todo eso para que abrá los ojos, y deje de engañarse con Sora que ya se enamoro de Matt.

Kari se sentía pesímo por la separación de Davis, y ella siente algo muy bueno dentro de ella, y la verdad ya desea que fuera el otro día.

Para Tai, Kari se esta comportando muy raro desde hace un tiempo, y esto se le hace muy extraño. ¿Por qué tanta fijación en Davis? Ni que ellos fuerán amigos desde el jardín de niños...

Al siguiente día...

La mañana llego pronto para los dos elegidos de la luz y los milagros, luego de un realmente pesado día anterior.

Kari se levanto temprano, y salio sin siquiera saludar a Tai, por que sigue molesta con él por lo de ayer, y Tai estaba muy preocupado por ella.

Luego de cruzar la calle Kari llego a la entrada de la escuela, y buscaba con la mirada a Davis para saludar, pero en vez de Davis ella fue vista por TK. El rubio muy contento se acerco sonriendo. -Hola Kari, que gusto verte, buenos días. Dijo TK con una linda sonrisa, pero Kari se volteo y se acerco furiosa, y le da una bofetada.

-Eres un hipocríta TK, ¡¿comó te atreves a verme con esa sonrisa, luego de haber golpeado tan salvajemente a Davis?! Nunca te lo voy a perdonar, ¡cínico hipocríta! Exclama Kari muy fuerte, y llamo la atención de todos los chicos, y TK se quedo helado por que nunca pensó que Kari llegará a enterarse.

Luego de eso Kari lo dejo solo, y se fue con Davis al interior de la escuela, y TK se le hizo muy extraño el comportamiento de Kari.

TK sintió aún más celos de Davis, que puede estar con Kari sin problema, y por la forma en que ella lo estaba mirando, lo dejo aún más molesto que nunca.

Davis y Kari entraron a la escuela, para ver al resto de sus amigos, a los que no vieron desde ayer...


	5. Entrenamiento mágico

Capitulo 5. "Entrenamiento mágico"

Después del incidente de Davis en el interior de la habitación de Kari, algunas cosas han cambiado. Ha pasado una semana desde el injustificado ataque de TK, y desde ese momento, él a tratado de reconciliarse con Kari, sin éxito alguno. Los amigos de Davis y Kari, han visto un inusual cambio en ellos, y Davis ha tratado de soportar los celos de TK hacía él. Y también el acoso de Tai, y su manera sobreprotectora de ser con Kari, pero de todos modos los dos han encontrado muchas oportunidades de estar juntos a solas.

También ambos han prácticado la magia en secreto, con la ayuda de Lilithmon y Wisemon, pero a Davis le está costando algo de trabajo conseguir un efecto práctico.

Era el ocho de abril, del 2004 y de nuevo es lunes por lo que Davis sale del departamento donde vive, temprano. Para verse con Kari de camino a la escuela, y platicar un poco de todo con calma.

Kari por otro lado salio de su casa, el uniforme negro de orillas blancas, hondeado al viento, pero el rostro de Kari se muestra muy pensativa. Por que Kari estaba pensando en una forma de ayudar a Davis con su magia, solo que ella esta avanzando con rapidez, y eso no le gusta mucho ya que ella quiere que los dos avancen rápido. Pero como dijo Wisemon: "Todos avanzan a su ritmo y nivel, y solo podemos apoyar a Davis para que avance. Él tiene que descubrir su propio poder interno por sí mismo." Kari esta de acuerdo con eso, pero al mismo tiempo quiere que Davis supere su bloqueo, para que los dos puedan hablar de sus descubrimientos.

Kari desea compartir con Davis, más y más...

En ese momento Kari se encuentra con algunos de los chicos, y estos se le quedan mirando. -Oye, ¿por qué tan sola linda? Ven con nosotros, te vas a divertir. Dijo el líder de la pandilla, y Kari suspiro molesta con ellos, y ya iba a contestar cuando un resplandor rojizo la sorprendió. Atrás del sujeto estaba parado Davis, y él obvio escucho todo, y Davis se volteo con un rostro calmado. -Chicos, buen día, ¿se puede saber por que no dejan pasar a mí amiga? Pregunta Davis con calma, pero la sensación que recorrió a todos los chicos y hasta Kari lo sintió, era la del terror absoluto por que Davis estaba usando una aura aterradora con su magia. Los chicos se hicieron atrás y se disculparón y rápido se fueron corriendo, Kari muy impresionada se acerco. -Wow Davis, usaste un poder mágico, y los hiciste correr. Pero, ¿comó? ¿creí que no podías usar la magia aún? Pregunta Kari muy intrigada y contenta de ver su progreso, y Davis sonrió y asintió. -La magia elemental me resulta díficil controlarla, pero la magia mental es otra cosa. Puedo proyectar emociones y sentimientos en los demás para sugestionar sus sentidos, y puedo hacerlos ver cosas que no existen, es decir puedo controlar las ilusiones mentales, sean estas emocionales o visuales. Dijo Davis sincero y alegre de contarle a Kari, y ella estaba muy impresionada por esto, ya que la magia mental es una de las más díficiles que existen. -Davis que bueno saberlo, estoy muy contenta por ti, vamos a la escuela y luego celebramos esto. Estoy segura de que Wisemon y Lilithmon se van a alegrar mucho. Dijo Kari contenta y emocionada por esto, y Davis se ruborizo pero se alegro mucho.

Más tarde en la escuela...

TK estaba esperando por Kari en la entrada a la escuela, pero ella se estaba retrasando mucho. Justo cuando TK suspira un poco cansado de esperar, Kari aparece y ella estaba siendo acompañada por Davis, lo que molesto y puso celoso al rubio. Kari se voltea con una sonrisa, que desaparece al ver a TK acercarse. -Hola Kari, buenos días. Disculpa Davis, pero Kari no quiere estar contigo, por que ella y yo vamos a hablar, así que... Dijo TK y tomo a Kari de la muñeca, y la arrastra con él, y ella trata de zafarse pero no puede. -¡Suéltame TK, no me toques así me lastimas! ¡Davis ayuda! Exclama Kari mientras es arrastrada por TK, y Davis se sorprende y los persigue. -¡Oye TK suelta a Kari! ¡¿Adónde te la llevas?! ¡Espera! Grita Davis con fuerza, y TK lleva a Kari a un lugar escondido detrás del almacén del gimnasio.

TK suelta a Kari y se voltea sobre ella, empujándola contra la pared. -No te preocupes Kari, te liberaré del hechizo de ese farzante. Dijo TK muy confiado, y Kari estaba sorprendida de su fuerza, pero ella no se dejo intimidar. -¡¿Qué rayos piensas que haces TK? Yo... Pero Kari fue cortada por TK que le dio un beso. -¡Mmm... mmm...! Kari trata de quitárselo de encima, pero el beso termino, y ella de inmediato lo abofetea. -¡Idiota! Exclama Kari con ira, pero TK sonrió con triunfo y éxito. -No importa, ya que le gane a Davis, te he dado tu primer beso Kari. Ahora me verás a mí antes que a él. Dijo TK muy seguro de sí mismo, y Kari estaba muy molesta pero, se calmo y comenzó a reír sorprendiendo a TK, luego ella le contesta. -Hahaha con que de eso se trata, pues llegas demasiado tarde TK, por que ya entregue mi primer beso. Dijo Kari volteando el plan de TK en su cara, y él se queda sorprendido y furioso.

-¿Comó? ¡¿Con quién?! Exclama TK con ira, y Kari sonrié. -Adivina. Dijo Kari simplemente, y en eso se aparece Davis bastante molesto. -TK, ¡¿qué rayos crees que haces?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Kari?! Exclama Davis más molesto que nunca con él, y Kari corre a su lado y abraza su brazo, colocándose detrás de él. -Espera Davis, no luches con él, TK es demasiado bajo para ti, él esta perdido dejálo. Dijo Kari para que no se pelearán, y Davis se voltea hacia ella y asintió, controlando su ira como ella se lo pidió. -Tienes razón Kari, y tú TK, vales tan poca cosa por forzar a Kari ha hacer algo que ella no quiere, que ni mereces que te golpeen por ello. Mejor ríndete de una vez. Dijo Davis muy molesto para advertirle, y los dos Kari y Davis se van juntos, dejando a TK solo, completamente solo, y derrotado.

Más tarde en el salón de clases, 2-C...

La clase había terminado por el momento, y para Kari eso era bueno, para poder hablar con él y ver a Lilithmon y Wisemon, y decirles del avance de Davis. En eso estaba pensando Kari, cuando la puerta se abre, y entra TK medio molesto. Kari al verlo se molesta, y voltea para ignorarlo, y TK estaba esperando una oportunidad como esta para acercarse, Davis no estaba ya que fue al baño, y Kari estaba sola. "Esta es mi oportunidad, no lo arruines TK" Pensó TK dentro de su mente para darse anímo, y Kari al notar que se acercaba pensó. "No sé en que estará pensando TK, pero no bajare mi guardia contra él" Kari se preparo para los intentos de TK, de que él consiga su favor como antes. -Kari vine para disculparme contigo por lo que paso hace rato, y tienes razón en escojer por tu cuenta a Davis si eso es lo que quieres. Dijo TK para llamar la atención de Kari, y ella volteo a verlo. -Sé ve que no sabes nada TK, la relación que tengo con Davis va mucho más atrás de lo que sabes. Además estoy con él no por que quiera, o sea un capricho insignificante, si no por agradecimiento y admiración, ¿entiendes lo que es estar sola sin un solo amigo, y sin la posibilidad de hablar con alguién de las cosas tan importantes que pasan en la vida, pero que no puedes decir por que nadie hay que te comprenda como realmente quieres? Creo que no, no sabes por lo que he pasado ni por los cambios que me ocurren aún ahora, en este momento tan importante. Quiero que entiendas de una vez, no es un capricho, ni mucho menos una broma, estoy con Davis no por deseo, ni por interés de ninguna clase, estoy con Davis por necesidad. Estoy desesperadamente necitada de alguién que me comprenda, como soy realmente, mostrarle a esa persona como soy Yo en verdad, y verlo y admirarlo a él como es realmente. Dijo Kari muy filosófica y seria para que entienda que no es lo que él cree, y TK se quedo pasmado por que esperaba todo de ella, menos estas palabras que hasta lo hicieron dudar de si realmente la conocía a ella.

¿Realmente era la Kari que conoce la que habló? O ¿era una persona totalmente desconocida y ajena la que le habló? ¿Quién es realmenta esta Kari, su amiga, la elegida de la luz, o tal vez ninguna de ellas y sea otra persona, alguién que había estado oculta el lo profundo de una obscuridad secreta en su propio interior...?

Kari al ver que no recibe respuesta, se levanta de su silla. -¿Lo ves? No me entiendes ni me reconoces, y eso que solo te mostré un poco de mí. No me entiendes ni me comprendes, nadie me acompaña ni me entiende, solo Davis, ¡solo Davis me entiende, y nadie mas que ÉL, solo él...! Exclama Kari muy molesta, y se retira corriendo dejándo a TK mudo y pasmado aún que no sabía por qué...

Kari corriá por los pasillos, hasta que pudo ver a Davis. Kari se lanzó al cuello de Davis y conenzó a llorar. -¡Davis... Davis... abrazáme, no me sueltes, no me dejes ir por favor...! Suplica Kari con lágrimas mientras esconde su rostro en la camisa de Davis, y él se sorprende de verla llorar, pero la abraza y la reconforta con mucho cariño y pasciencia. -¿Qué pasa Kari? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? Pregunta Davis medio preocupado, y Kari asintió. -Sí Davis, tuve una pesadilla horrible. Estaba yo y TK, que comenzó a decirme de cosas, pero yo me moleste y comence a decirle cosas profundas y secretas de mí. Luego él me desconoció y hasta pude sentir su miedo de mí, y eso me molesto aún más, pero luego eso me afecto y tuve miedo de mí misma, y me desconocí a mí misma. Davis, ¿quién soy yo? Ya no lo sé. Dijo Kari con voz temblorosa y mucho miedo, y Davis apretó sus manos con ira, el tonto de TK lastimo a Kari con su superficialidad, pero él sabe como calmarla por que la conoce perfectamente. Davis sonrió mientras se acerca y le besa la frente, con gran ternura. -Kari, hay veces en la vida que llegamos a desconocer a las personas, e incluso a nosotros mismos, pero, eso no importa por que yo siempre estaré contigo. Siempre te entenderé, y siempre te voy a querer, no importa cuanto llegues a cambiar. Dijo Davis con ternura y una bella sonrisa, y Kari se quedo pasmada de verlo tan comprensivo y compasivo.

-Davis... Susurro Kari sin aliento y sin pesar o dolor, todo eso desapareció gracias a él. -Escucha Kari, sin importar que pase, yo estaré contigo en todo momento, no importa que tanto desconocimiento ocurra hacia ti misma, ni que tan obscuro abismo llegues a pisar, yo encontraré la luz y la forma de rescatarte de las tinieblas. Deja que sea tu ángel guardian, y confía en que yo te conozco y te comprendo perfectamente, y sé el dolor por el que pasas, y las pesadillas que te atormentan, no temas que yo estoy a tu lado. Comparte tu sufrimiento conmigo, y deja que se disuelva en la luz y regrese a la obscuridad, permite el milagro de la compresión de mi corazón hacia ti Kari. Dijo Davis con infinita pasciencia y cariño verdadero, y Kari no podía creer la suerte que tiene de estar con él. -Davis... Dijo Kari sintiendo una calma y una emoción inmensas, por que las palabras de Davis calan muy hondo en ella, y tocan todos los puntos sensibles e importantes.

Kari ya no puede resistirlo, y se lanza con emoción al cuello de su salvador, y lo besa de nuevo con todo su corazón, derramando lágrimas de alegría por que él sí puede entenderla y la conoce y acepta tal como ella és realmente. Sin ninguna condición de ninguna clase, así Davis siempre és con ella. Davis se sorprendió pero, sonrió un poco y permitió el beso que duro un largo momento, Kari lo necesitaba y lo merece por que él la puede ver como ella és realmente.

Más tarde en Magiquarts...

Davis y Kari se escaparón de la atención de sus amigos, y fueron al laboratorio de datos, para abrir el portal del digimundo y aparecer en Magiquarts. Kari estaba súper contenta de estar al lado de Davis, y ayudarlo en todo.

Davis y Kari entrarón al palacio de Magiquarts, y vieron a Wisemon leyendo un libro de la mesa de trabajo, pero en el interior de la gran biblioteca solo estaba él, ¿dónde estaba Lilithmon?

Davis y Kari se acercan a Wisemon para saludarlo. -Hola Wisemon, oye, ¿dónde está Lilithmon? No la veo. Dijo Davis un poco preocupado, y Wisemon se volteo.

-Lilithmon está en estos momentos luchando contra unos secuaces de Dragomon, y ella decidió ir sola. No se preocupen ella esta preparada para luchar sin importar si esta sola. Dijo Wisemon sincero, pero Davis y Kari se preocuparon de todos modos. -¿Comó qué no nos preocupemos? Lilithmon es nuestra amiga, claro que nos preocupa. Wisemon por favor, llevános a donde está Lilithmon, debemos ayudarla en lo que podamos. Dijo Davis con mucha convicción, y Kari sentía lo mismo. -Por favor Wisemon, le debemos mucho a ella que nos únio de nuevo, yo sin Davis o mi amiga Lilithmon me siento mal, por favor aún qué no podamos hacer nada. Dijo Kari muy emotiva, y Wisemon asintió con una sonrisa. -Muy bien los llevaré a donde esta Lilithmon, de todas formas necesitan experiencia de campo. Ahora vamos al salón del portal mágico. Dijo Wisemon sincero, y Davis y Kari lo siguen por una puerta secreta, que los conduce al portal, que conecta con el resto del digimundo.

Mientras en el digimundo, cerca de la fabrica abandonada...

Lilithmon luchaba sola contra Guardromon, y Tankmon, una batalla desigual para ella, pero mientras Davis y Kari aún no estén listos, a ella no le queda de otra. Las maquinas digimon se acercan, y de pronto una luz aparece, y de esta salen Davis Kari y Wisemon.

Lilithmon se queda sorprendida, ella no esperaba refuerzos en este momento, pero le alegro ver a sus amigos. -Vaya, Davis y Kari, no esperaba verlos llegar así, pero me alegro. No intenten nada, dejen que yo me haga cargo. Dijo Lilithmon muy segura y confiada, y Davis y Kari se hacen a un lado para ver la pelea. Wisemon se puso junto a Lilithmon, y los dos usaron su magia, en una barrera para protegerse de los ataques de las maquinas, y luego juntan sus poderes, y una devastadora honda explosiva barre con todo. Los digimon maquina son borrados, y los dos digimon obscuros salen de la barrera.

-Bien eso les enceñará a no meterse conmigo, ahora hay que salir de aquí. Dijo Lilithmon con una sonrisa, y Davis y Kari salen de su escondite. Pero en ese momento un digimon sale del techo, y ataca a Kari. -¡Kari, cuidado! Exclama Davis y se lanza para protegerla, y recibe el ataque de Harpymon en su cuerpo, y Kari suelta un espantoso grito, al ver caer en sus brazos a Davis, y Wisemon lanza su ataque contra Harpymon. -Toma esto, ¡Trueno obscuro! Exclama Wisemon y lanza de su mano un trueno negro, que golpea a Harpymon por la espalda, y la digimon suelta un grito y es borrada.

Luego Lilithmon se acerca para atender a Davis. -¡Davis, Davis resiste por favor, no me dejes no ahora que te he recuperado como mi amigo de la infancia! ¡Aún tenemos mucho que contarnos Davis! Exclama Kari mientras llora sobre él, y Lilithmon se puso de rodillas al lado, y revisó las heridas de Davis en la espalda.

-Davis esta herido, rápido Wisemon abré un portal, debemos llevar a Davis a un lugar seguro. Dijo Lilithmon con seriedad, y Wisemon asintió y preparo un portal, y luego Lilithmon se dirigió a Kari. -Escucha Kari, esto es grave, pero podemos salvar a Davis. Ayudáme a cargarlo con cuidado al portal, y luego prometo que lo salvaremos. Dijo Lilithmon con voz seria, pero amable con su amiga, y Kari asintió y se armo de todo el valor que tenía.

Luego de eso Lilithmon Kari y Wisemon, se llevarón a Davis de regreso a Magiquarts...

Mientras en otro sitio...

Los soberanos estaban seguros de haber sentido hace rato, la energía de Lilithmon, pero eso es imposible, por que ella y los de su estirpe se extinguieron hace mucho. Todo lo que queda son solo un puñado de rebeldes sin causa, que pronto aplastarán. Pero, hay un problema, los niños elegidos... Especialmente los elegidos de la luz y los milagros, ellos siempre están dentro de las profecías.

Pero, ¿Comó acabar con esos dos estorbos sin que el resto de sus amigos sospechen algo?

Había que pensar en algo, antes de que recuerden todo lo que han olvidado, por que la noche de Walpurgis se acerca.

Y los soberanos deben estar listos para el ataque de Dragomon...

Mientras en lo profundo de un laboratorio secreto en Shinjuku...

Hipnos despierta...

Y comienza a actuar...

Sistema... Operativo 044577-3353 ejecutar: Sistema Marduk.

Missión: Destruir el digimundo y el mundo real.

Programa: Corrupto.

Master program: Eblis...

Ejecutar...


	6. Experimentos sobrenaturales

Capitulo 6. "Experimentos sobrenaturales"

Kari Lilithmon y Wisemon llevan a Davis inconsciente a una habitación especial, para atender sus heridas, y salvar su vida. Kari estaba muy asustada, por que Davis está perdiendo mucha sangre, y ella no quiere perderlo por nada del mundo.

Lilithmon reviso las heridas y agito su cabeza. -Está peor de lo que pensé, rápido Wisemon debemos operar de inmediato, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Dijo Lilithmon muy seria pero mortalmente pálida, de ver el grave estado de salud de Davis, el riesgo de muerte es altísimo. Kari se hizo a un lado, y solo podía recordar todos los momentos, en los que Davis ha arriesgado su vida por ella, y el bienestar de sus amigos. Mientras que Lilithmon y Wisemon hacen todo lo posible por estabilizar a Davis, tarea hercúlea dado tanta sangre perdida. Kari se sintió desfallecer en ese momento, si pierde a Davis, ¿qué caso tiene la vida? Sin darse cuenta Kari se está enamorando de Davis, y solo pensar en que puede perderlo, la destruye por dentro.

Lilithmon salio y vio a Kari completamente inmovil, rígida y casi muerta con los pensamientos funestos que la atormentan. "Es mi culpa, Davis siempre sufre por mi culpa, yo lo quiero tanto lo he redescubierto como mi mejor amigo de la infancia. Davis es tan bueno, ¿por qué siempre lo malo le pasa a las buenas personas? No quiero perder a Davis, no ahora que sé lo mucho que lo quiero. Davis yo te..." Pensaba Kari dentro de su mente y corazón, y Lilithmon sabe sus pensamientos, por que puede leer la mente de los demás.

Lilithmon sonrió por que ella se da cuenta de que Kari se esta enamorando de Davis, y eso es muy bueno y hermoso, pero ahora viene lo díficil. Lilithmon se acerco y le hablo a Kari, con voz calmada. -Kari no te preocupes, Davis se va a salvar de eso no hay duda. Pero nuestra magia no es suficiente para curarlo, solo hay una forma de sanar las heridas internas, y eso es inyectar dentro de él un digianticuerpo muy raro, el digianticuerpo X. Dijo Lilithmon medio seria y misteriosa, y Kari alzo su rostro. -¿El digianticuerpo X? Repitió Kari con voz ausente y pensativa, y Lilithmon asintió y continúo. -Así es, las heridas internas de Davis son muy graves, y nuestra magia solo la absorbe él de manera muy superficial. Para salvarlo debemos hacer que su cuerpo la absorba profundamente, solo el digianticuerpo X puede hacer eso, pero existe un riesgo, Davis puede sufrir una mutación en su cuerpo, ya que él no es un digimon. Dijo Lilithmon medio seria, y Kari reacciono y se levanto de su asiento.

Kari tomo una decisión muy importante, lo que sea que le pase a Davis, ella también pasará por lo mismo. -Muy bien, si es para salvar a Davis, entonces lo apruevo. Y quiero que hagán lo mismo conmigo. Dijo Kari muy firmemente y decidida a no dejar a Davis solo, y Lilithmon se sorprendió mucho de lo que escucho. -Pero Kari no tienes nada, no necesitas pasar por eso. Dijo Lilithmon preocupada por ella, pero Kari sonrió y asintió. -Si lo necesito, lo que pase Davis yo también pasaré por lo mismo, es mi deber como su amiga de la infancia. Estoy preparada para cualquier cosa, con Davis a mí lado puedo hacerlo todo. Dijo Kari decidida a no abandonar a Davis, como él nunca la dejo ni la abandono, siempre a su lado apoyándola y con su ayuda ella a superado tantas cosas.

Lilithmon sonrió al ver que no la va a poder convencer de lo contrario, y se alegro por los dos. -Muy bien Kari, si eso es lo que decides, entonces prepararé todo, le voy a avisar a Wisemon del cambió de planes. Dijo Lilithmon con una tierna sonrisa, y se retiro para empezar con los cambios.

Lilithmon se acerco a Wisemon, y le dijo del deseo de Kari por pasar el mismo tratamiento que Davis. -¿Se puede Wisemon? ¿No estamos haciendo mal en dejar que ella también tenga el digianticuerpo X? Pregunta Lilithmon preocupada de si están haciéndo bien, y Wisemon asintió. -Es inevitable, es su destino estar juntos, creo que ella hace bien en compartir este momento con Davis. Voy a preparar otro poco del suero especial, Lilithmon ve a preparar a Kari para el procedimiento. El laboratorio está listo. Dijo Wisemon con seguridad, y Lilithmon asintió y se fue con Kari para preparar todo.

Mientras en el mundo Real, dentro de la escuela secundaria...

TK estaba un poco preocupado por que Kari parece que desapareció, no la ha visto de nuevo desde el almuerzo, y ya es el final del día. ¿Se habrá ido temprano con Davis para salir en una sita? TK agitó su cabeza fuertemente, él no va a permitir que lleguen tan lejos, no mientras él esté respirando y aun pueda darle una lección al condenado de Davis.

Pero, por otro lado tampoco lo ha visto a él, merodear por la escuela en todo el día. ¿Adónde se fueron Kari y Davis? TK tiene un mal presentimiento, algo no está bien, por que Kari le dijo un montón de cosas, y él está muy confundido pero no cabe duda de que estó es culpa de Davis. Le ha metido ideas extrañas el tonto de Davis, y la pobre Kari ni se ha dado cuenta del daño que le está haciéndo esa mala compañia.

TK no tuvo de otra se fue a ver a Tai para hablar con Kari.

Mientras en Magiquarts...

Kari ya estaba lista, ella se cambió de ropa a una sencilla bata de hospital, y a Davis le pusieron una ropa similar, y lo recostaron en una plancha de operaciones. Luego Kari se acerco a Davis, mientras esta recostado bajo las fuertes luces eléctricas del laboratorio, y se inclino y lo beso con ternura en los labios, y ella ve que tiene un ligero mejor color en las mejillas.

La grán perdida de sangre se a subsanado con magia, pero aun Davis no está fuera de peligro. Luego del beso, Kari se endereza y voltea al lado, detrás de un imponente vidrio estaban Lilithmon y Wisemon, preparando las maquinas que inyectarán en Davi y ella el digianticuerpo X y salvarán la vida de Davis. -Muy bien Kari, todo está listo, recuéstate en la plancha al lado de Davis y sujeta su mano izquierda. Dijo Lilithmon por medio de un altavoz, y Kari obedeció con una sonrisa, ella sentía una extraña emoción, después de esto ella y él serán iguales.

Kari se emociono por esto, y tomo la mano de Davis y ella se ruborizo, y sintió alegría de pasar por lo mismo. -Todo sea por salvarte Davis. Dijo Kari con una sonrisa hermosa, y Wisemon entró por una puerta y se acerco, él puso los tubos por donde pasará la substancia.

Luego de preparar todo para la transfusión con el digianticuerpo X, Wisemon regreso al laboratorio, Lilithmon activo el sistema. -Muy bien Kari, ahora solo respira tranquila, y el sistema se encargará del resto. Dijo Lilithmon con calma por el altavoz, y Kari asintió.

Un momento después, los tubos se llenaron de un líquido dorado y brillante, y Kari sintió como entró a su cuerpo...

Mientras en Odaiba...

TK y Tai estaban muy preocupados por que Kari no aparece, y con Davis igual, ambos han desaparecido. Tai está como loco y llamo a todos sus amigos, para saber si alguno la vio. Pero ninguno la ha visto a ella o a Davis, y esto era muy preocupante para los dos. Cuando llego la noche los dos se preocuparon aun más, y los adultos se preocuparon también, se extrañaron que no los llamaron, y que nadie supo cuando fueron vistos por última vez.

Tai entonces fue con TK, a buscar a Kari y a Davis en el digimundo, sin saber lo que les estaba pasando...

Mientras en el laboratorio en Magiquarts...

Kari se sintió muy bien y feliz, ya que se empezó a sentir más fuerte y únida a Davis, y eso era lo que ella quería. Lilithmon y Wisemon vieron que el procedimiento fue un éxito, sin incidentes desagradables, y ahora que el cuerpo de Davis esta mejor acondicionado puede absorber mejor la magia. Es cuando pueden curarlo, y Kari se levanto después de que la desconectaron, justo cuando ella y Davis habían absorbido un 35% del digianticuerpo X, suficiente para elevar y mejorar considerablemente sus habilidades y capacidades físicas. Kari se retiro a descansar, y Lilithmon y Wisemon comenzarón a operar con magia, en el cuerpo de Davis.

Esto tomo lo mejor de cuatro horas seguidas de precisión quirurgica y mágica, y solo cuando las heridas estaban bien, los dos vieron signos positivos en Davis, su vida estaba fuera de peligro.

Por fin llevaron a Davis a la habitación de descanso, y Kari totalmente contenta lo beso con amor, aun que ella no se dio cuenta todavía de lo que significa ese cálido sentimiento en su corazón. Kari se recostó y pregunto. -¿Cuando Davis va a despertar? Kari hace su pregunta con mucha curiosidad, y Wisemon sonrió amable. -Lo más probable mañana, y los dos podrán verse, pero aun así deberán quedarse unos días para ver como reaccionan al digianticuerpo X. Dijo Wisemon con una sonrisa y mucha pasciencia, y Kari asintió feliz. -Muy bien, espero ver bien a Davis pronto, tengo mucho que decirle. Dijo Kari con felicidad y mucha emoción, y Wisemon asintió con gusto de verla bien. -Eso será mañana, ahora descansa Kari para mañana estar lista para una práctica de magia. Dijo Wisemon para avisarle, y Kari asintió y se metió a la cama, y rápido se quedo dormida.

Wisemon se retiro de la habitación, y sin hacer ruido cierra la puerta, y se dirige a ver a Lilithmon. Adentró Lilithmon estaba sorprendida del último resultado de Davis y Kari, tal como lo pensaron, el digianticuerpo X ha mutado dentro de ellos, ahora es uno nuevo y desconocido, digianticuerpo Y.

Wisemon se acerco y pudo ver lo sorprendida que estaba Lilithmon, y se acerco a la pantalla. -¿Qué pasa Lilithmon? Pregunta Wisemon, y Lilithmon se voltea y asiente. -Parece que ha pasado justo lo que pensamos Wisemon, Davis y Kari han absorbido el digianticuerpo X, y esté a mutado en uno nuevo que no conocemos, el Digianticuerpo Y. Dijo Lilithmon bastante sorprendida de este descubrimiento, y Wisemon se sorprendió al ver las lecturas y datos, del último análisis de ambos elegidos. Todo indica que los cuerpos de ambos adolecentes, se han transformado en algo mucho más poderoso, capaz de magia y habilidades especiales como las de un digimon, pero sin ser digimon, aun son humanos pero mejorados por el digianticuerpo Y.

Wisemon asintió esto era algo inesperado pero oportuno, ahora la magia se les facilita mucho más, y eso es bueno para la batalla contra Dragomon.

Al siguiente día en Odaiba...

Todos los elegidos estaban conmocionados por la desaparición de Davis y Kari, ya que ayer fue un día muy normal para todos, y nadie noto su ausencia en la escuela, ni supieron cuando fue exactamente que desaparecieron.

Tai estaba como loco, y no paraba de llamar a Kari por celular y por el digicomunicador, pero nada, era imposible que la señal desaparezca, ya que fueron diseñados para siempre funcionar. Solo una interferencia externa puede inhabilitarlos.

Izzi estaba tan aturdido como Tai, por que Gennai hizo los digicomunicadores, o mejor conocidos como: D-Terminal, y estos jamás habían presentado un problema antes, era muy extraño y sospechoso.

Esa mañana TK al levantarse pensó, en el incidente del océano obscuro con Dragomon, y decidió decirles a sus amigos sobre eso, tal vez única pista para desentrañar este misterio tan extraño.

Esa tarde...

Todos los elegidos se reunieron en el laboratorio de datos, de la secundaria donde Kari y Davis asisten. El ambiente era tenso y había mucha espectación de parte de Izzi y Tai, para saber si habían descubierto algo nuevo. -Creo que Kari de nuevo fue absorbida al océano obscuro, y que Dragomon debe de estar detrás de todo. Dijo TK sin preámbulo y tomándo a todos por sorpresa, pero no era una idea tan descabellada como parece, y Tai e Izzi lo considerarón por un momento muy seriamente. -¿Tú qué crees Izzi? ¿La señal se pierde en el Océano Obscuro? Pregunta Tai muy serio, e Izzi asintió. -Sí Tai, la señal puede perderse en el Océano Obscuro, por que aun cuando parece el digimundo, realmente no lo es, el Océano Obscuro es otra realidad a parte de los mundos conectados al digimundo. Aun Gennai no sabe de donde proviene realmente el Océano Obscuro, y tampoco sabemos mucho de ese lugar. Dijo Izzi confirmando lo que todos sospechaban, pero aun que acertaron en la teoria de la otra realidad, se equivocan con el Océano Obscuro como el sitio donde estaba Kari, pero ellos no lo sabían.

Tai entonces ordeno un reconocimiento con Gennai, sobre el Océano Obscuro y el malvado Dragomon, sin saber el peligro donde se estaban metiendo...

Mientras en Magiquarts...

Kari estaba sumamente feliz de estar con Davis, y él ya había despertado y se encontrada muy bien, y los análisis indicaban un cambio positivo, y muy favorable en ambos. Era la hora de la comida y Kari le trajo de comer a Davis, con una sonrisa muy contenta. Ambos ahora saben que son humanos mejorados, y que pueden usar magia y habilidades especiales, como los digimon.

Lilithmon y Wisemon les explicarón todo lo que paso, y la mutación del digianticuerpo X, ahora mutado en la digicelula Y, un nuevo digianticuerpo con capacidades asombrosas nunca antes vistas. Kari y Davis estabán muy sorprendidos pero contentos, por que ahora podrán ayudar a sus amigos Lilithmon y Wisemon.

Luego de la comida, entrán Lilithmon y Wisemon muy contentos de verlos bien y mucho más sanos. -Me da gusto verte bien Davis, sobretodo por las heridas tan graves que recibiste. Dijo Lilithmon con una sincera sonrisa de alivio, y Kari asintió feliz. -Yo también Davis, no vuelvas a darnos esos sustos, casi me muero de la angustia tan grande. Dijo Kari con mucho cariño para Davis, y él se ruborizo. -Gracias amigos por todo, y quiero que sepan que no me voy a dejar vencer, juntos vamos a derrotar al malvado Dragomon. Dijo Davis muy seguro, y los tres asintieron, y luego Wisemon les dio una noticia. -Davis y Kari, aun que están bien y las heridas de Davis ya están mejor, me temo que todavía no pueden volver al mundo real. No hasta que pasen cinco días por lo menos, después cuando vuelvan deberán inventar una historia, para que nadie sepa lo que paso realmente. Dijo Wisemon medio serio, y él lo decía para ver el avance de los dos, y asegurarse de que todo esté bien, y ambos chicos asienten ya saben que esto de sus nuevos poderes y habilidades, es un secreto, muy pocos podrán entenderlo de todos modos.

-Muy bien Wisemon, como digas nos quedaremos cinco días, y mientras podremos practicar nuestra magia. Dijo Davis sonriendo confiado, y Kari asintió ella también no veía problema alguno en eso. -Tal como dice Davis, a mí no me molesta en absoluto, un pequeño descanso de la escuela, y la rutina de siempre. Dijo Kari contenta, y los dos digimon se alegraron de verlos como lo tomarón bien, y fueron a explicar un poco más de la magia.

Mientras en el mundo real, en Odaiba...

Han pasado cinco días desde que Kari y Davis fueron vistos por última vez, y Tai ya no lo soporta más y ordena que se abrá la puerta al Océano Obscuro, para buscar a los dos desaparecidos elegidos de la luz y los milagros, sin saber el peligro que iban a desatar.

La puerta fue abierta en el laboratorio de datos de la escuela, y todos brincarón adentro junto a sus Digimon, sin saber que el malvado plan de Dragomon, estaba por cumplirse.

Los elegidos aparecen en una horrible playa negra, y un cielo negro sin estrellas ni ningún sol, una luna menguante y extraña era lo único que se veía, y todos sintieron terror de lo que se veía en el mar.

En el horizonte, recortado contra el cielo...

Una inmensa pirámide, de diseño alienigena...

Las hordas de digimon obscuros, se juntan como un mar alrededor de la pirámide...

Y en la base de la pirámide, el terror absoluto, Piedmon Puppetmon Metalseadramon y Machinedramon, revividos y adorando al ser inmenso y monstruoso: Dragomon...

Los gritos de los elegidos, despiertan a Dragomon, y él ordena a los Dark Masters que los persigán, por la alienigena playa negra que estaba conectada a la pirámide negra, que era en realidad el país de Eckurbad: **¡El país del que ningún viajero, jamás regresa...!**


	7. Digicristaloid Mágico (Primera parte)

Capitulo 7. "Digicristaloid mágico"

(Primera parte)

Los elegidos estaban corriendo por sus vidas, mientras los Dark Masters los perseguían, ¿comó era posible que sus enemigos hayan vuelto a la vida? Ellos no lo sabían, y por eso era mejor correr. Tai estaba tan sorprendido como confundido, lo mismo que los demás. -¡Vamos TK, ven a jugar conmigo! ¡Ahora que estás más grande podemos jugar un juego erótico! ¡Te presento a mi novia virtual! Exclamo Puppetmon con alegría malvada, y TK se estremeció todo, al escuchar la voz de Puppetmon de nuevo. -¡Nunca voy a jugar contigo Puppetmon! ¡Prefiero tener mi propia novia a una virtual, no soy un perdedor! Exclamo TK mientras corría por la playa negra, y Puppetmon dio un salto y se puso frente a ellos, con una sonrisa calculadora. -Pero, TK esa chica Kari, no tienes oportunidad con ella. La esperanza siempre llega al final, ¿crees de verdad que ella te va a esperar a que te decidas? Lo más probable es que ella prefiera tener un dulce amigo especial, jejeje, o quizás un amigo de la infancia. Dijo Puppetmon con un aire casual, y todos se detienen no tenían a donde correr, y TK no sabía que era peor, los Dark Masters que han revivido, o ser aconsejado por Puppetmon.

-¡¿Tú qué sabes?! Kari es mi amiga y estoy seguro de que me quiere, solo se hace la díficil eso es todo. Dijo TK muy molesto por las palabras de Puppetmon, pero Piedmon y los otros Dark Masters se rieron de él. -Se ve que no la conoces Takeru. Dijo Piedmon con una sonrisa malvada, y todos se sorprenden. -¿Qué de que están hablando? ¿Tienen a Kari atrapada por aquí? Pregunta Tai rabioso de estar separado de Kari, pero los Dark Masters lo ignoran, y se ríen de TK y los demás y su absoluta ignorancia de los hechos tracendentales que están pasando. -Veo que no saben nada, Kari-chan y Davis-kun ya nos han enfrentado antes. Ellos ya saben pelear contra la obscuridad, mientras que ustedes son elegidos de segunda y tercera generación, ellos dos son elegidos de primerísima generación. ¡Pero que poder, que fuerza, y que astucia la de esos viejos zorros Davis-kun y Kari-chan, ellos son de lo mejor y más poderosos de lo que imaginan! Dijo Puppetmon con deleite, y luego para sorprenderlos aun más Machindramon hablo también. -Sin mencionar que ellos se conocen desde los cuatro años, desde ese momento han luchado contra las fuerzas del maestro Dragomon. Los hemos enfrentado muchas veces, y nos hemos vuelto más fuertes por eso. Dijo Machindramon con voz obscura, y todos estaban sorprendidos de lo que escucharon.

Nadie ni aun Tai sabía nada de esto, todo era tan extraño ver a sus enemigos hablar de Davis y Kari, y verlos con mucho más conocimiento que ellos mismos. Piedmon se rió en profundo bajo. -Jujuju, al parecer se preguntán como le hicimos para revivir, ¿verdad? Bien les diré que el maestro Dragomon nos devolvió la vida, y ahora somos mucho más fuertes que antes, ¿qué dicen? ¿Listos para que los derrotemos de una vez? No hay de que preocuparnos, no están al nivel de Davis y Kari podemos destruirlos. Dijo Piedmon y se puso en guardia con sus espadas del triunfo desenvainadas, y todos los elegidos ordenan las digievoluciones de sus compañeros digimon, y Gatomon y Veemon estaban sin Kari y Davis, por lo que se hicieron a un lado.

Piedmon se alegro de estirar sus musculos, y sabía pronto sus verdaderos enemigos aparecerían, es entonces cuando la verdadera diversión empieza.

Mientras en Magiquarts...

Ahora que ya han pasado cinco días, Davis y Kari estaban listos para volver, y calmar la anciedad de sus padres, y hermanos mayores. Pero en ese momento, se acerca Wisemon muy preocupado por lo que estaba pasando. Wisemon se puso frente a Davis y Kari, que estaban descansando del entrenamiento. -Chicos malas noticias, al parecer sus amigos los están buscando, y se metieron en problemas, al entrar al Océano Obscuro. Ahora mismo están peleando contra los Dark Masters, que revivieron por los poderes de Dragomon. Dijo Wisemon muy preocupado, y Davis y Kari se sorprenden. -Ay no, debemos ir a salvarlos cuanto antes. Dijo Davis muy preocupado, y Kari asintió. -Es verdad ya estamos listos para pelear, podemos ir a enfrentar a los Dark Masters. Dijo Kari muy segura y confiada, y Davis sonrió con confianza, y Lilithmon asintió. -Estoy de acuerdo, será interesante enfrentarlos. Vamos al Océano Obscuro, para salvar a los elegidos en peligro. Dijo Lilithmon con una sonrisa confiada, y Wisemon asintió y abrió con su magia un portal, para trasladarse hasta el lugar de la batalla.

Mientras en la playa del Océano Obscuro...

Wargreymon salio volando por los aires, luego de recibir el hechizo final de Piedmon, y los demás no estaban tan bien tampoco. Metalgarurumon estaba teniendo el peor momento de su vida, enfrentando a Metalseadramon, que lanzo su nueva técnica rio poderoso supremo. Luego Magnangemon no podía hacer nada contra Puppetmon, quién lo dejo desvalido de un golpe con su martillo de marioneta mecánico, nueva y más poderosa versión del antiguo ataque. Machinedramon era el único sin actuar, por que esperaba la aparición en cualquier momento de Davis y Kari, y mientras los demás se divertían haciendo pedazos a los elegidos y sus digimon.

-Que aburrido, pensé que a estas alturas ya serían más fuertes, veo que no. Que lastima por que aquí se acaba la línea, ahora elegidos los vamos a destruir. Dijo Piedmon con una sonrisa malvada, y se preparo para lanzar un hechizo de destrucción.

Tai y los demás estaban asustados y sorprendidos, por que esto no podía estar pasando. Piedmon se preparo, cuando un poder fue lanzado. -¡Lanza de Luz! Exclama una voz desde atrás de los elegidos, y la lanza de luz estuvo a punto de golpear a Piedmon, de no ser por Machinedramon que recibió el golpe con su cuerpo. -¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Quién esta ahí?! Exclama Piedmon alterado por ese ataque casi le pega, y todos los elegidos se voltean, y se sorprenden de ver a Kari y Davis junto a Wisemon y Lilithmon, los cuatro se acercan desde la parte alta de la playa. -Ah, me lo esperaba, Davis y Kari, y sus viejos aliados de Wisemon y Lilithmon. Por fin aparecen, los estabamos esperando. Dijo Piedmon muy contento de enfrentar a enemigos fuertes, y Davis y Kari se adelantan. -Veo que han mejorado un poco, pero, ¿eso será suficiente para enfrentarnos? Dijo Davis sin sonreir, él y Kari estaban muy serios, y todos sus amigos estaban sorprendidos de verlos llegar tan pronto, pero lo que paso después los dejo helados. Davis y Kari se ponen en guardia, y comienzan a pelear contra los Dark Masters, usando poderes especiales como si fuerán digimon. -¡Rayo de Plasma! Exclama Kari lanzando un potente rayo de fuego y luz, y Machinedramon contra ataca con sus cañones. -¡Cañones Gigas! Exclama Machinedramon y lanza un poderoso disparo de sus cañones, y ambos ataques chocan, pero el rayo de plasma de Kari es más poderoso, y le gana a Machinedramon quién recibe tremendo daño. Machinedramon quedo parcialmente fundido en el terrible calor, del fuego y la luz del poderoso ataque, y Piedmon lanza su ataque. -¡Maldita, toma esto, Espadas del Triunfo! Exclama Piedmon lanzando sus espadas, pero estás son desviadas y destruidas por Davis. -¡Látigo Sangriento! Exclama Davis y usa a la perfección el ataque de Myotismon, el látigo desvía y destruye las espadas, y luego sigue su curso hasta golpear a un desprevenido Piedmon. Quién sale volando del impacto, y se estrella contra una roca de la playa, y está se parte en pedazos del tremendo impacto.

-¡Nadie se atreva a tocar a Kari, o se las verán conmigo! Exclama Davis su amenaza, y todos sus amigos estaban sorprendidos, por que los veían usar poderes especiales como los digimon.

Kari estaba realmente contenta de que Davis la protegió, y Lilithmon se acerco con los brazos cruzados. -Bueno, ¿qué les parece la fuerza de Davis y Kari? Entonces, ¿desean continúar, o quieren que los destruyamos de una vez? Pregunta Lilithmon con desafió, y Piedmon se levanta con trabajos, y lo piensa mejor. -Dark Masters retirada, no podemos destruirlos por ahora, pero ya pronto... Disfruten su tiempo, por que se acerca la noche de Walpurgis. Dijo Piedmon con amenaza, y los Dark Masters se retirán de la playa, y todos los elegidos estaban sorprendidos.

Jamás un enemigo se había retirado con ellos, pero solo basto que vierán la fuerza de Davis y Kari para que sintierán miedo. Todos estaban sorprendidos, y no sabían que es lo que pasaba, y Davis y Kari suspiraron con alivio, y se voltean.

De inmediato sus amigos y digimon, se acercan para saber que paso con ellos, donde habían estado, y como es que ellos ahora tienen poderes especiales.

-¡Kari! ¡¿Qué paso?! ¿Comó puedes usar poderes especiales? ¿Dónde estabas todo este tiempo? Ya pasarón cinco días desde que desaparecieron. Dijo Tai muy sorprendido y preocupado por ella, y TK se acerco muy sorprendido. -Kari todos te buscamos por todas partes, ¿qué paso? Pregunta TK muy prepcupado y sorprendido de lo que vio, y Kari y Davis sonrién. -Chicos, es una larga historia, no creo que puedan creerla. Dijo Kari con una sonrisa nerviosa, y Wisemon se adelanto. -Ni pueden escucharla, estamos en territorio enemigo, y el resto de los elegidos no tienen permitido saber toda la verdad aun. Dijo Wisemon muy serio, y Davis y Kari se sorprenden de lo que escucharon, y sus amigos se ponen en guardia. -Kari, ¿quién es este extraño Digimon? Pregunta Tai desconfiado, y Wisemon mismo contesta. -Yo soy Wisemon, guardian de Magiquarts, aliado del bien y de Davis y Kari, y enviado digimon por el gran Cherubimon. Dijo Wisemon muy serio, y todos se sorprenden mucho de lo que escucharon, y Veemon y Gatomon se acercan. -Espera Wisemon, yo soy Veemon y esta es Gatomon, nosotros somos los compañeros de Davis y Kari, y también somos agentes digimon del bien enviados por el gran Cherubimon. Dijo Veemon sincero, y Gatomon a su lado asintió. -Es verdad, no queremos perturbar los planes del gran Cherubimon, solo queremos ayudar a Kari y Davis, que son nuestros compañeros. Nos preocupamos mucho cuando ellos desaparecieron, y solo queremos estar con ellos y saber que es lo que esta pasando. Dijo Gatomon sincera y muy emotiva, y Wisemon asintió y saco un cristal de su bolsillo, y Lilithmon se sorprende de lo que él esta planeando.

-Muy bien, entonces les dirémos lo que esta pasando, y ustedes no serán afectados por esta magia. Dijo Wisemon muy serio, y todos se ponen en guardia, al ver el extraño cristal que saco. -Espera, ¿qué les quieres hacer a Davis y Kari? Pregunta Tai muy preocupado y desconfiando de el extraño digimon, pero Wisemon no contesto y lo ignoro, y se concentró en el cristal en la palma de su mano...

-Digicristaloid del Olvido...

Susurro Wisemon en una voz misteriosa, y el cristal azul comenzó a flotar por si mismo en la palma de la mano, y comenzó a brillar en una misteriosa luz azul, y de pronto del interior del cristal un signo misterioso dorado y brillante, se encendió y subitamente unos rayos de luz dorada tocaron las frentes de todos.

Los elegidos, menos Davis, Kari, Veemon, Gatomon y Lilithmon, cayeron al piso junto a sus compañeros digimon. Todos estaban inconscientes, y luego desaparecen en una luz azul, y Davis y Kari se sorprenden y preocupan.

-Wisemon, ¿qué paso, adonde fueron todos? Pregunta Davis muy preocupado, y Wisemon se volteo con una sonrisa. -No se preocupen Davis y Kari, todos están a salvo y sus recuerdos fueron borrados, no recuerdan nada de los Dark Masters ni de la pelea que paso, ni de haberlos visto usando poderes especiales. Todos están en el laboratorio de datos, como si apenas fueran a ir a buscarlos, no saben nada de sus poderes secretos ni recuerdan de lo que los Dark Masters les revelaron de ustedes, lo que es bueno, es mejor así por el momento. Dijo Wisemon medio serio, y Davis y Kari suspiran con alivio. Lilithmon se acerco y sonrió un poco. -Ahora cuando ellos despierten, deben inventar una historia para explicar su ausencia durante cinco días. Ahora Veemon y Gatomon son parte del equipo, a ellos si les podemos decir lo que esta pasando. Pero no aquí, vamos de regreso a Magiquarts, ahora Wisemon abre un portal por favor. Dijo Lilithmon con una sonrisa, y Wisemon asintió y un portal se abre. -Oye Lilithmon, tengo curiosidad, ese cristal que uso Wisemon, ¿qué es? Pregunta Davis curioso, y Kari asintió ya que ella esta igualmente curiosa, y Lilithmon asintió. -De eso y muchas otras cosas vamos a hablar, vamos de regreso a Magiquarts. Dijo Lilithmon sonriendo linda y amable, y Davis y Kari junto a Veemon y Gatomon entrán al portal.

Un poco más tarde en Magiquarts...

Davis, Kari, Veemon y Gatomon, estaban escuchando a Wisemon y Lilithmon, mientras explican los poderes mágicos de los Digicristaloids Mágicos. Los cuales son herramientas y armas antiguas, del tiempo cuando el digimundo fue creado por los Dioses Absolutos, tres deidades venidas de otra dimensión, y ellos son Tiamat de la sangre roja reina del plano vital, Umr' señor de la magia y amo absoluto del conocimiento y la sabiduría, señor del plano incognocible, y Yuggoth amo del poder y la fuerza en todas sus formas, señor de la matriz de la memoria, amo del plano del caos y de los arquetipos increados. Estos tres dioses son la triada de los Dioses Absolutos, y ellos crearon el molde arquetípico que más tarde sería el digimundo, y su dimensión gemela la tierra, y luego escogieron a un Dios que terminará de materializar la obra comenzada. Este Dios es el Dios de la Unidad Infinita, y de su propia escencia creo a una Diosa como compañera, al hacerlo se convirtió en dos, el Dios de los Prodigios Divinos, y su compañera eterna la Diosa de la Luz Celestial, y al juntarse crearon la digientelekia y a un hijo, el Dios androgino del Cosmos y atraves de él la obra finalizo, y el Dios de la Unidad Infinita volvió al seno del Abismo donde se refugió, y desde donde enviaba a sus Avatares el Dios de los Prodigios Divinos y su eterna compañera La Diosa de la Luz Celestial.

Los dos Dioses en su infinito amor crearon el germén de la vida, el cual se difundió atraves de la digientelekia, y podían al unirse volver a su forma original el Dios de la Unidad Infinita. Quién creo de su escencia los Digicristaloids Mágicos, y estos fueron usados en la antigua guerra contra el maligno Lucemon, y sus viejos generales las bestias sagradas más tarde llamados los Soberanos Digimon. La guerra divina contra Lucemon duro milenios digitales, y Lucemon estaba furioso y envidioso de descubrir un Digimundo mucho más avanzado y civilizado de lo que esperaba. Los Dioses se levantán y se enfrentan al maligno ángel que se creía falsamente un dios, pero que al final las bestias sagradas lo traicionan y se reparten su poder entre ellos, y a los verdaderos Dioses los encierran y les borran la memoria, pero ni con eso los detuvieron y existe una profecía que habla de la caida de los soberanos, y el retorno de los verdaderos Dioses de los Prodigios Divinos y la Luz Celestial.

La profecía termina diciéndo: _"Y los Dioses se amarán y recordarán su origen verdadero, y los tiranos falsas deidades que oprimen el mundo, caerán en el polvo del olvido de sus propias acciones, y entonces el cielo se abrirá y descenderán los Dioses Absolutos, y ellos verán la unión de la divina pareja y el momento en que aparece el Dios de la Unidad Infinita, verdadera identidad de las sagradas deidades de los Prodigios Divinos y la Diosa de la Luz Celestial su eterna compañera, entonces la obra evolutiva y creadora habrá terminado en ese tiempo sin tiempo... y que el mundo tiemble de terror y gozo, por que estó ¡También esta escrito en el convenio!" _

Así termina el relato que Wisemon les dijo a Davis Kari Veemon y Gatomon, y los dos Davis y Kari se sintieron muy conmovidos por alguna razón, ese relato los hizo sentir algo por dentro, y Lilithmon sonrió linda. -Es en verdad una parte de la historia muy hermosa, es también la parte central del Digigénesis, un documento que los soberanos han prohíbido, como también prohibieron el uso de los Digicristaloids Mágicos, que son una forma concentrada y cristalizada de magia pura. Si los soberanos se enterán de que ustedes los tienen, y saben de su existencia, entonces los van a querer matar. Por eso es que esto debe ser un secreto de los demás, no es por otra cosa si no por su seguridad. Dijo Lilithmon para advertirles, y luego Wisemon saco una cajita, y la abrió frente a ellos, y Davis Kari Veemon y Gatomon, ven el contenido asombrados. -Estos son los Digicristaloids Mágicos que Lilithmon y yo, pudimos recuperar para este momento, la batalla final se acerca, y deben aprender a usarlos para aumentar sus poderes. Dijo Wisemon medio serio, y Lilithmon asintió. -Así es, esos ocho son los Digicristaloids Mágicos de, la Transformación, la Difusión, el Fuego, los Espíritus, la Teléquinesis, la Mutación, el Hielo, y la Purificación pueden escoger los que quierán dos cada uno. Dijo Lilithmon sonriendo amable, y los cuatro se emocionaron bastante, y se repartieron los cristales de la siguiente manera: Davis se quedo con los Espíritus y la Mutación, y Kari se quedo con el Fuego y la Teléquinesis, luego Veemon tomo los de el Hielo y la Purificación, y finalmente Gatomon se queda con los de la Transformación y la Difusión, y Wisemon asintió.

-Muy bien, más tarde les enseñaremos como usarlos, y los poderes que tienen, pero por el momento deben regresar con los otros elegidos, no tardan en despertar y repetir lo que iban a hacer, Veemon y Gatomon se adelantarán y luego deben aparecer desde el portal, y decirles algo creíble para que no sospechen nada. Dijo Wisemon para aconsejar a Davis y Kari, y ellos asintieron. -Por supuesto Wisemon, no hay problema ya tengo la idea de que decirles a los demás, y le diré mi plan a Kari para que ella sepa que decir. Dijo Davis muy confiado, y Kari se alegro mucho de ver que ya sabe que decir, y Lilithmon asintió y sonrió. -Eso me parece muy bien Davis, bien dile a Kari tu plan, y mientras Wisemon abrirá un portal para transportar a Veemon y a Gatomon. Dijo Lilithmon muy sonriente y amable, y todos estaban de acuerdo, y se pusieron en actividad.

Un rato más tarde...

Veemon y Gatomon vierón a los demás despertar, y parecer un poco confundidos por que no recordaban nada, y ya iba Tai a abrir la puerta del digimundo, para buscar a Kari y Davis, cuando la puerta se abre primero y salen despedidos Davis y Kari, y terminan engorrosamente sobre él aplastándolo. -¡Auch! ¡¿Pero que demonios?! ¿Ah Kari? ¡Kari! Exclama Tai olvidando el golpe y el aplastamiento, y envolvió casi de inmediato a Kari en sus brazos, y Davis se levanto y se arreglo un poco la ropa, y mientras Kari trata de quitarse a Tai de encima. -¡Tai... por favor no puedo respirar! Exclama Kari con voz ahogada, y Tai la suelta un poco, y él estaba muy contento pero furioso al mismo tiempo, y les manda a los dos elegidos miradas de molestia. -A ver, ¿qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Dónde estaban todo este tiempo? Ya son cinco días, ¡cinco días Kari! Más les vale que me expliquen lo que paso, ¿dónde estaban? Pregunta Tai muy molesto, y Kari asiente y le manda una mirada a Davis, y él comenzó a explicar su versión de lo que paso. -Todo fue mi culpa Tai, perdón, verán Gennai mando un mensaje donde pedía que alguién revisara una cierta area del digimundo, y a mí se me ocurrió ir con Kari sin nuestros digimon. Fuimos a la zona y no vimos nada, y ya nos estabamos regresando, cuando sin querer pise un agujero, y ya me iba a caer cuando Kari trato de detener mi caída, y los dos terminamos cayendo en el agujero y terminamos en una cueva. La cueva era una especie de ruina, y ahí estuvimos durante cinco días, buscando una salida, hasta que un amable digimon nos ayudo a salir. Dijo Davis con toda la seguridad que podía, y Kari asintió. -Es verdad, de no ser por ese Clockmon nunca salimos de esa ruina misteriosa. Dijo Kari sonando muy convincente, y Tai se molesto de todas formas. -Pero, podían pedir ayuda, con el digivice, o con el digicomunicador, ¿o no? Dijo Tai dudando de su versión, y Davis rápido responde. -No había forma Tai, era una zona muerta, no había ninguna señal. Dijo Davis seguro y firme, e Izzi asintió. -Es cierto Tai, aun dentro del digimundo existen zonas así. Dijo Izzi confirmando lo dicho por Davis y Kari, y ambos se sintieron muy contentos, de que alguién más apoye sus palabras, para que se olvide lo más pronto posible.

Matt se acerco y puso una mano en el hombro de Tai. -Ya no importa Tai, lo bueno es que ellos están bien, y han regresado con nosotros. Dijo Matt para calmar a Tai, y él suspiro y asintió.

Luego Sora noto los vendajes en el costado de Davis, aun no se los quitaba, y muy preocupada Sora le pregunta por ellos. -Oye Davis, ¿estas herido? Pregunta Sora preocupada, y todos voltean a verlo y Davis se toco el costado y la espalda. -Ah, esto, bueno al momento de caer yo me lastime muy feo, y Kari ella sola tuvo que atenderme. De no ser por ella y por la ayuda más tarde de Clockmon, tal vez yo no estaría aquí. Dijo Davis sincero y le sonrió a Kari, y ella se puso pálida al recordar el miedo atroz y la angustia que sintió, solo de pensar en perderlo por esa herida. -Ay Davis, no me lo recuerdes por favor, estaba tan angustiada y temía que algo malo te fuera a pasar, fue algo horrible por poco te mueres. Dijo Kari y ella esta vez no fingió las lágrimas ni los sentimientos que no dejaron duda, y todos hasta Tai ya no dudaron que si fue algo grave, y TK se sintió muy celoso de ver lo unidos que están Davis y Kari.

Luego de eso, Tai y los demás se alegraron de que ya todo esta bien, las heridas de Davis ya habían sanado, y a Kari de pronto le dio hambre, y uso eso para invitar a Davis a comer con ella, y así pasar más tiempo con él. Davis asintió y los dos y sus digimon fueron a comer, y TK sintió aun más celos, y decide seguirlos...

Mientras que en el Océano Obscuro...

Las fuerzas del mal estaban ya casi listas, y el maligno Dragomon, pensó en enviar algunas tropas al mundo real, en lo que Machinedramon es reparado, además de que servía para probar la fuerzas de sus enemigos Davis y Kari.

La batalla final se acerca, y las malignas fuerzas de Dragomon se estaban preparando para un ataque sorpresa, y darle una desagradable sorpresa de bienvenida a Davis y Kari, algo que ellos no se esperan.

Dragomon sonrió malvado, y volteo a ver a su grupo de élite, cuatro de los más terribles digimon malvados, ahora listos para librar una batalla sin cuartel contra los dos elegidos Davis y Kari, y a todos los aliados de Cherubimon.

La obscuridad, Dragomon esta seguro, va a triunfar al final...

En otro plano...

Ciertos ojos misteriosos estaban vigilando a Davis y Kari, y todos sus movimientos, por que pronto ellos van a ser puestos a una dura prueba.

Un poder misterioso esta comenzando a fluir dentro de ellos, y este poder es muy peligroso para los planes de esta misteriosa entidad.

Un plan comienza a maquinarse en la mente de este ser, y planea una forma de derrotar a Davis y a Kari, por el tremendo peligro que suponen para sus planes, y las ambiciones de su maestro...


	8. Digicristaloid Mágico (Segunda Parte)

Capitulo 8. "Digicristaloid mágico"

(Segunda parte)

Luego de resolver el asunto con Tai y los demás, y antes de separarse de Davis, a Kari le da hambre. Y decide que puede usar esto a su favor, para estar con Davis, al invitarlo a comer. Antes de que Kari tenga que dar una explicación de su desaparición a sus padres, cuando regrese a su casa.

Kari camina al lado de Davis al centro, para ir a comer algo, sin notar a TK que los seguía para espiarlos, y mantener vigilada a Kari. -Que bueno que vamos a comer, ya me dio hambre Davis. Dijo Kari con alegría de estar con él, y los dos digimon estaban contentos por que tenían hambre también. -Si es verdad, ya se hizo un poco tarde, y aun no hemos comido nada. Lo bueno que estamos cerca del centro, conozco un buen restauran ahí cerca. Dijo Davis con una sonrisa, y los tres se alegran bastante, y TK atrás de ellos no soporta el hecho de que Kari estuvo sola con Davis, por cinco días nada más.

TK estaba que reventaba de coraje, y por eso se decidió a seguirlos, y solo ver a Kari un poco más afectuosa con Davis, le da tanto coraje y envidia celosa como nunca se imagino sentirse así.

Davis y Kari junto a sus digimon llegan a un restauran, y entrán para comer un poco. TK sin pensarlo dos veces, entrá él también, para ver lo que hacen juntos.

Los cuatro sin saber que son espiados, se sientan y piden de comer, una mesera se acerca a TK que se sentó, y rápido pide un café. Davis y Kari comen una ración de ramen y de pizza, y Veemon muy contento comía feliz, y Gatomon se sirvió un poco de pizza y la comió con gusto.

TK sintió hambre también, y pidió una hamburguesa solo por si acaso, y Kari estaba dichosa de compartir la comida con Davis, y de verlo mucho mejor la alegraba.

TK no soporta verlos tan juntos tan unidos, es algo que le quema de celos por dentro. Luego Davis pide de postre un helado y Kari se alegro, y los dos comen su helado, y mientras Veemon y Gatomon comparten un pastel delicioso, y TK estaba súper molesto de ver este momento de unión entre Davis y Kari.

Más tarde...

Davis Kari y Veemon con Gatomon, salen del café y ya estaban satisfechos, menos por TK que los estaba siguiéndo en secreto, y Kari que aun no quiere separarse de Davis, se voltea y sonrie.

-Oye Davis, ¿qué tal si vamos un rato a los videojuegos? Es un fin de semana muy bonito, y como es el trece de abril, es sabado no tenemos nada mejor que hacer. Dijo Kari con una linda sonrisa, y tono convincente, y TK se molesto mucho él siempre ha querido hacer eso, invitar a Kari al salón de juegos, y ahora Davis se llevaba esa oportunidad, y él sonrió y asintió. -Claro Kari, es buena idea, vamos. Dijo Davis feliz, y Kari se alegro mucho de verlo aceptar, y TK sentía que explotaba de celos, y decide seguirlos.

Un poco más tarde en el salón de juegos...

Davis y Kari estaban muy contentos de estar juntos, y de por fin tener una sita como lo habían planeado antes de conocer a Lilithmon y a Wisemon, esa vez por culpa de TK que ataco a Davis no se pudo. Pero ahora era diferente, Kari estaba muy contenta con Davis, los dos jugaban y Veemon estaba jugando con Gatomon muy felices.

Pero, TK estaba tan molesto y celoso, al ver que parece ser que Kari si quiere estar con Davis enserio. TK se oculta detrás de una maquina de juegos de una esquina, al ver como Kari iba a pasar por ahí, para ir por una bebida. Kari se separo de Davis en lo que descansan, y ella iba por una bebida refrescante, cuando al pasar cerca de la esquina de una maquina, ella es de pronto atrapada por alguién por detrás, y la sujeta fuerte y le tapa la boca, y la arrastra hacia atrás.

Kari quería gritar por este inesperado ataque, pero al darse la vuelta cuando los brazos la sueltan, ella vio a TK. -¡¿TK?! Pero, ¡¿qué te pasa?! ¡Me diste un susto! Dijo Kari bastante molesta, al ver que se trataba de el chico rubio, y TK estaba molesto. -Se puede saber, ¿qué haces con Davis, saliendo en una sita? Pregunta TK molesto y claramente celoso, y Kari frunce el ceño. -No te importa, y no tengo por que decirte nada, estamos disfrutando de un descanso luego de tanto tiempo en esa cueva. Además si a mí me gusta salir más con Davis que contigo, eso es mi asunto y no te incumbe en absoluto. Dijo Kari muy molesta con ver lo posesivo y celoso que es TK con ella, y él no le gusto que lo saque de sus asuntos. -Te equivocas Kari, claro que me incumbe, por que eres mi mejor amiga y me preocupo por ti, además de que Davis no es buena influencia para ti, no olvido todo lo que me dijiste y me doy cuenta de que Davis es malo para ti, te mete ideas que no van contigo. Dijo TK cruzado de brazos, y Kari se puso de inmediato molesta con él, por llamar injustificadamente mala influencia a Davis para ella. -¡¿Tú que sabes?! Davis es en realidad un chico fantástico, y no te permito que hables mal de él. Davis es mucho más cercano a mí que tú TK, así que mejor cierra la boca, y no hables mál de él. Dijo Kari bastante molesta, y ya se retiraba pero TK la detiene, al sujetarla del brazo izquierdo. -¡No! ¡Aun no hemos terminado! ¡Kari tienes que escucharme, aun que sea a la fuerza! Dijo TK forcejeando con Kari, y ella se sintió adolorida y muy molesta. -¡No TK suéltame me lastimas! ¡Yo tengo mi opinión y no voy a cambiarla y menos por ti, que actuas así conmigo! Exclama Kari bastante molesta, y TK mientras forcejea con ella, una mano se posa en su hombro.

-Más te vale que sueltes a mi amiga, tonto cerrado de mente. Dijo alguien detrás de él, y TK se voltea y se sorprende. -¡Ah eres tú otra vez! Dijo TK bastante sorprendido, y Kari volteo y pudo ver a la que parece una chica humana normal, pero en realidad es Lilithmon.

-Ah Lilit, es decir, Lillian, ¿qué haces aquí? Pregunta Kari y casi se le sale llamarla por su nombre e identidad verdaderos, y Lilithmon adopta el nombre e identidad de Lillian y sonrie, y TK se voltea muy sorprendido. -¿La conoces? Pregunta TK intrigado y curioso, y Kari asintió. -Si la conozco ella es una amiga mía. Dijo Kari sincera pero sin entrar en detalles, y Lillian asiente. -Así es yo soy Lillian Mordeu, y soy amiga de Kari, y como puedo ver no has cambiado nada. Primero te vi atacando a ese pobre chico pelirrojo, y te detuve a tiempo, y ahora vuelves al ataque forzando a una chica. La mala influencia eres tu, y no el amigo de Kari, mejor vete de una vez antes de que te de otro buen golpe como esa vez. Dijo Lillian muy seria y cruzada de brazos, y TK nada más de recordar esa patada en los bajos, se da la vuelta y sale corriendo por el momento.

Kari una vez que TK se fue, se acerca y abraza a Lilithmon con alegría por que por fin supo quien ayudo a Davis aquella vez.

-¡Muchas gracias Lilithmon por ayudarme y por salvar de esa golpiza a Davis! Eso fue antes de conocerte a ti y a Wisemon. Dijo Kari con alegría, y Lilithmon sonrió alegre. -Siempre los hemos vigilado, y como te quiero mucho Kari, a ti y a Davis por eso los ayudo de cualquier forma posible. Esa vez Davis estaba solo, y nadie lo ayudaba, así que fui y detuve a TK al darle un buen golpe, que lo dejo aturdido y los maestros vinieron y ayudaron a Davis, el resto ya lo sabes. Dijo Lilithmon revelando un pequeño misterio para Kari, y ella se alegro un montón de saberlo, y la vuelve a abrazar con gusto, y luego las dos se regresan con Davis y Veemon y Gatomon, y les cuentan lo que paso.

Mientras en otra parte...

Afuera en las calles de Odaiba, algunos digimon malvados han aparecido, y ahora estaban planeando el ataque, como se los ordeno Dragomon. Luego de reunir la fuerza necesaria, los digimon preparan su ataque.

Mientras en la salida del centro de juegos...

Davis y Kari con Lilithmon y Veemon y Gatomon, salen del centro de juegos, y justo en ese momento una explosión sonó cerca de ahí. Davis y Kari se sorprenden de ver a algunos digimon, atacando la ciudad. Lilithmon se sorprende de ver un ataque de las fuerzas de Dragomon, esto es una provocación de él para probar la fuerza de Davis y Kari, no hay otra explicación posible. Los cinco salen corriendo hacia el lugar de la explosión.

En el sitio, un grupo de tres digimon estaban muy ocupados en la destrucción de varios edificios, y el frente de algunas tiendas del centro de electrónica. Davis y Kari junto a sus amigos digimon ven a Piedmon, al lado de dos de sus esbirros, un Gigadramon, y un Octomon.

Los tres voltean y ven a sus oponentes llegar a tiempo para la pelea, y Piedmon ya se había recuperado del ataque anterior, y estaba dispuesto a luchar con todo, y probar la fuerza del ejército de la obscuridad que logró reunir el señor Dragomon.

-Vaya, que sorpresa verlos en el centro, ¿vienen de compras acasó? Pregunta Piedmon burlón y sarcástico, y Davis y Kari se ponen en guardia. -Me sorprende que hayas regresado tan pronto Piedmon, debes de estar desesperado por que te demos una buena lección. Bien, si ese es el caso con gusto, Kari y yo te la damos, gratis no hay que agradecer nada. Dijo Davis muy confiado en el equipo que hace con Kari, y ella se alegró bastante de ver su confianza.

Piedmon sonrió muy complacido, y se preparó para la lucha. -Esta vez será diferente, aun que estén listos no podrán contra mi ni contra mis esbirros. Dijo Piedmon muy complacido, y desenvaino sus espadas del triunfo, y Davis y Kari junto a sus digimon no retrocedieron ni se dejaron impresionar por su oponente.

Los dos estaban listos para combatir, y Piedmon lanza un conjuro mágico, que los golpea o intento golpearlos, por que Davis y Kari se mueven a una increíble velocidad y esquivan el ataque mágico.

Piedmon sorprendido de pronto es golpeado por Kari por detrás, con una patada tremenda en la espalda. Piedmon se voltea muy tarde y recibe un golpe del puño de Davis, en las costillas, y de pronto se da cuenta de la tremenda fuerza brutal que ambos, humanos mejorados por el digianticuerpo Y, ahora tienen.

Una capacidad física superior a lo que había imaginado, y ambos Davis y Kari peleaban con mucho entusiasmo, sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que estaban haciendo. Ambos saltan a un techo, y esquivan el ataque de Octomon, y este saca su vasija y ataca con un rayo de energía del interior de su aparentemente inofensiva vasija.

Aquel rayo sin embargo es desvíado por Kari, que alzo su mano y lo desvía sin dificultad, y Lilithmon sonrie contenta y observa la sorpresa de Piedmon, no puede por más que lo intenten tomar por sorpresa a Davis y Kari. Davis saca su digivice y Veemon digievoluciona en X-Veemon y se une a la lucha, y Kari saca su digivice también y Gatomon digievoluciona en Angewomon, y junto a X-Veemon luchan contra el malvado Octomon y su espada samuraí.

En lo que ellos pelean, Gigadramon y Piedmon pelean con Davis y Kari, Lilithmon se alza y con un poder de garras de sombras defiende a Kari, de las garras de Gigadramon, y Davis salta y prepara un poder especial. -¡Lanza Dorada! Exclama Davis y entierra la lanza en la frente de Gigadramon que suelta tremendo rugido de dolor, y Piedmon furioso por que nada esta saliendo como lo planeo, salta desde el lomo de Gigadramon y con sus espadas entierra una en el costado de Davis.

-¡¡Davis!! Exclama con horror Kari, y Davis en el aire es pateado por Piedmon, y él se rie con maldad. -¡Bwahahahaha! ¡Eso le pasa por creerse demasiado, nadie puede resistir el poder de mis espadas del triunfo! Exclama Piedmon con deleite, y cruza sus espadas en X frente a él, y Kari desesperada corre a ver a Davis tendido en el piso, y él se levanta y Kari sorprendida ve el cuerpo de Davis lleno de signos dorados, letras extrañas surcaban cada centimetro de su cuerpo, y Kari se quedó sorprendida.

Mientras en el Digimundo...

En algún lugar del digimundo, Wisemon sale de una cueva con el arma que deberán usar para derrotar a Dragomon, esta poderosa arma no puede ser usada por nadie más que _"Aquellos a los que Sirve"_ tal es su poder, solo los elegidos de la luz y los milagros, pueden usar esta arma tan poderosa.

Solo Kari con su claridad de mente y corazón, y Davis con su fuerza milagrosa, pueden usar esta: "La Lanza del Fuego Eterno" La única arma que puede derrotar a Dragomon para siempre, pero para usarla, ambos tendrán que hacer un sacrificio muy importante.

¿Podrán sacrificar "aquello que es querido por ellos"? ¿O el mundo será destruido en la noche de Walpurgis?


End file.
